


Кошки-мышки

by LazyRay



Series: ПДЖК IN LOVE [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отношения развиваются, появляются новые герои и увлечения, вспоминаются старые.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Райдо

_\- Успокойся, Генма, никто тебя святым и не считает, – заметил Райдо._

Райдо сидел, подперев лицо рукой, и с тоской глядел на полупустую бутылку. Дома даже закусить нечем, но спуститься в магазин не было желания.  
\- И почему ты не действуешь? – обвиняющим тоном проговорил он. – Особенно сейчас? Знаешь, сейчас мне было бы неплохо напиться! Хочешь, расскажу?  
Я сделал много глупостей в своей жизни и еще больше ошибок. Величайшей из них, конечно, было влюбиться в Генму.  
Генма? Боевой товарищ. Такой же джонин, как я. Совершенное живое оружие – как я.  
И Генма – вечно ухмыляющееся прекрасное чудовище, ходячий вызов морали и спокойствию; Генма – самый красивый джонин, признанный секс-символ Конохи. Генма, чей список любовников, как говорят, превышает число жителей средних размеров городка. Генма, никогда не остающийся дольше чем на ночь, меняющих своих любовников с устрашающей легкостью и небрежностью! И в это существо я вздумал влюбиться!  
Генма – лучший друг, за которого я умру, не раздумывая, даже без этой глупой влюбленности.  
Генма.  
Я всегда боялся потерять его. Я боялся, что он найдет кого-нибудь, что он влюбится. Я почти испугался один раз...  
В ту ночь мы собрались пойти в «Трубку». Просто немного выпить и поболтать. Но в баре уже была Анко, Генма пригласил и ее, и я даже не хочу знать, было ли между ними что-то. Я помню, как в ужасе озирался в поисках кого-нибудь еще: если мы останемся втроем, тихий вечер перейдет в отвратительную попойку! И тогда я увидел Хайяте. Что я мог поделать в такой ситуации, если не воззвать к нему в отчаянии! Людям не свойственно заглядывать в будущее, и мне меньше всего, иначе мое лицо... неважно.  
Я до сих пор не знаю, почему строгий и вечно державшийся в стороне Хайяте подошел к нам, возможно у меня был совершенно отчаявшийся вид. Анко взглянула, кому я машу рукой, и перегнулась через стол, чтобы тоже помахать. Она прильнула ко мне всего на секунду, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Хайяте, всегда вежливый Хайяте, отвел взгляд и сел рядом с Генмой, а не со мной.  
Вся Коноха знает, что было после. Генма и Анко пили, как лоси; Анко клеилась ко мне, Генма улыбался и трещал, не переставая, какую-то чушь, склоняясь к Хайяте, а я следил за ними, умирая от ревности и отвечая Анко невпопад... Все произошло так быстро: рука Генмы скользнула под стол, слегка краснеющий Хайяте вдруг вспыхнул и что-то прошипел – это могло быть и торопливое «не здесь!» и гневное «уберите руки!», а потом... даже я не успел заметить как, но в следующий миг обе руки Генмы уже лежали на столе, и одна из них была проткнута сенбоном. Определенно, «уберите руки!».  
Хайяте встал, сдержанно попрощался и ушел. Анко хохотала, как безумная, раскачиваясь взад и вперед на скамье рядом со мной, и никак не могла успокоиться. Генма ошеломленно глядел на свою окровавленную руку и сенбон, торчащий из нее. Я выругался и встал. Хайяте был очень сердит – вогнал спицу чуть ли не наполовину в стол.  
\- Твоим же сенбоном! – задыхалась от смеха Анко. – Хайяте, я – твой фанат!  
Генма посмотрел на свою руку неожиданно серьезным взглядом – какой бывает, когда он очень много выпьет, – а потом посмотрел на меня. Изумление в его глазах смешивалось с раздражением, и я почувствовал, как холодок пробежал по моей спине. Генма недобро прищурился и снова перевел взгляд на свою раненую руку.  
\- Вот как, – медленно сказал он. – Хайяте.  
Ну, разумеется, я испугался! Кто-то посмел отвергнуть Генму! Конечно, Генма заинтересуется этим человеком!  
Какой я был глупец! По-настоящему я потерял Генму много позже.  
Меня не было в Конохе, когда джонины мотались на горячие источники. Ничего не поделаешь, кому-то надо и работать. Не знаю, смог бы я изменить хоть что-то, даже если б и был там, но когда я вернулся, последней сплетней Конохи стал внезапный роман двух самых притягательных джонинов: Ширануи Генмы и Хатаке Какаши. В ту пору я мало что знал о Копирующем ниндзя: маска, седые волосы и оранжевая книга в руках.  
Я возненавидел его. И его ленивую позу – руки в карманах – когда он поджидал Генму; и то, как он щурился при виде любовника; и его приветствие – взмахом руки. И больше всего то, как он обнимал Генму за плечи и уводил его с собой...  
Я ненавидел его и ничего не мог поделать, чтобы изменить настоящее. Никогда Генма не смотрел на меня с этим обещанием в улыбке, с этим предвкушением в глазах. Они не прятались и не скрывали ничего, и вся Коноха недоумевала, почему эти двое не сошлись раньше. Они словно были созданы друг для друга...  
Эти двое...  
  
Мысли таяли в алкогольном тумане. Райдо уронил голову на руки.  
И захрапел.


	2. Генма

_\- Любимый спорт Генмы: охота за двумя зайцами, – невинно уточнил Какаши._  
  
Дома даже небо кажется особенно голубым.   
«Нет ничего хуже, чем застрять в двух шагах от дома, - размышлял Генма, глядя в небо. – Глупо жаловаться, когда ты в другой стране, и неоткуда ждать помощи, но очень обидно, когда ты в десяти минутах от дома».  
Предположим, десять минут – это когда ты здоров, выспался и хорошо позавтракал. Генма, конечно, ужинал вчера... кажется. Выспаться? Когда твой напарник вот-вот умрет на твоих руках оттого, что ты не спешил? Здоров... ох, не будем про это. И все же, как обидно, когда ты так близко, но сил больше нет даже шевельнуться.   
В довершении всех бед они возвращались домой с той стороны, где даже дежурные патрули АНБУ проходили реже, чем в других, более беззащитных местах. Кому, как не Генме, знать маршруты АНБУ! Он мог только рассчитывать на тот маленький шанс, что на любом маршруте, как бы он ни менялся, всегда есть две-три точки, которые необходимо проверять каждый день. И эта излучина реки была одним из таких обязательных мест. Осталось только надеяться, что патруль найдет их раньше, прежде чем...  
Наверное, он все-таки потерял сознание или просто уснул, совершенно обессилевший. Его разбудило прикосновение.  
\- Все в порядке, это свои, - кто-то очень осторожный предупредил его.  
«Глупо, - подумал Генма, улыбаясь про себя, - я сейчас опасен, как котенок».   
\- Держись.  
Чья-то рука приподняла голову, губ коснулось что-то прохладное. Вода? Генма приоткрыл губы. Смешно оказаться у реки и быть не в силах даже напиться! Да он, Генма, выходит, мастак попадать в смешные ситуации. Чтобы он еще раз пошел на миссию с кем-то кроме Райдо! Райдо – его счастливый напарник, они редко приходили хотя бы оцарапанные, когда были вместе. Если подумать, тот случай с лицом Райдо случился, когда он вышел без Генмы... Надо будет ему рассказать, пусть посмеется...  
\- Не засыпай! – кто-то легонько похлопал его по щеке.  
Генма поморщился и приоткрыл глаза. Над ним склонялась красно-белая маска с клювом. Конечно.  
\- Ива... – он хотел произнести имя своего невезучего напарника.  
АНБУ осторожно повернул голову Генмы, и тот увидел второго шиноби в маске, прижавшего чуть сияющие руки к груди Иваши. Медик.   
\- Успел... – выдохнул Генма.  
Медик повернулся к ним и кивнул:   
\- Выживет. Генма, ты спас ему жизнь. Сова, справишься один?  
АНБУ Генмы кивнул в ответ и откашлялся. Медик подхватил раненого на руки и исчез.  
\- В госпиталь, - объяснил Сова.   
Генма чуть кивнул и попытался сесть. АНБУ не позволил ему.  
\- Я в порядке, - чуть сердито сказал Генма.   
\- Ты ранен.  
\- С чего ты взял?   
\- Ты неправильно дышишь.  
\- Два медика-АНБУ?   
Везет ему сегодня. Так не бывает.  
\- Я не медик, - АНБУ положил ладони на грудь Генмы, - но когда поваляешься в больнице с мое, выучишь и не такое.  
Генма закрыл глаза, расслабляясь. Сова, смешная кличка. Незнакомая. Новичок? Генма давно не ходил на АНБУ-миссии. Возраст! А второй – Медведь, он пару раз латал Генму, такое не забывается.  
Сова чуть надавил на его грудь, и сдвинул руки вверх, а потом Генма почувствовал прикосновение его чакры, льющейся прямо в чертову рану ниже ключицы. Он распахнул глаза, невольно чуть изгибаясь навстречу.  
\- Потерпи.  
Генма даже не мог объяснить, что он не испытывает боли. Что не боль заставляет его задыхаться и кусать губы. Что от ощущения этой чакры, вливающейся в него, он сходит с ума – и он никогда не чувствовал такого за всю свою жизнь! Глоток воды после изнуряющей жажды, долгожданный отдых после изматывающей миссии, сладкий поцелуй после долгого воздержания – и все равно это не отразит тех ощущений, что разбудило в его душе одно-единственное прикосновение. Знакомое прикосновение? Генма вцепился в руки АНБУ. Он хотел бы дотянуться до маски и сорвать ее, он хотел бы иметь больше сил, чтобы тут же показать этому существу, что оно делает с ним, но мог только держаться за него. Потому что, потому что он боялся, что сейчас...  
Генма потерял сознание.


	3. Какаши

_\- Да мне и трое не толпа, – промурлыкал Генма._

Генма потянулся, лежа на животе:  
\- Твоя очередь.  
\- Анко, – сказал Какаши, ухмыляясь, уж это-то имя должно было удивить его любовника!  
Генма приподнял голову и воззрился на Какаши. Тот невольно дернул рукой: стремление закрывать лицо не исчезло даже после недель близости. Генма, к счастью, все понимал и не заострял на этом внимания. И даже не комментировал, благослови его небеса!  
\- С Анко? – воскликнул Генма. – Не может быть!  
\- Почему?  
\- Ты – спал с женщиной? – глаза Генмы расширились в комическом ужасе.  
Какаши шлепнул его по голове.  
\- Не все такие извращенцы, как ты!  
\- Ой-ей, больно, – захныкал Генма, потирая макушку и снова укладываясь на подушку. – Зачем сразу драться? Чокнутые джонины, да чтобы я еще хоть раз пустил кого-то из них в свою постель...  
Какаши тихо рассмеялся, ни на секунду не веря, что в эту постель его больше никогда не пустят:  
\- Ладно дуться, твоя очередь.  
Генма удобно устроил подбородок на сложенных стопочкой ладонях и уставился на изголовье своей кровати. На этот раз он даже не удосужился повернуть голову.  
\- Котетсу и Изумо, – сказал он веско. – Одновременно.  
Какаши не стал сомневаться в словах любовника. Котетсу и Изумо были еще той парочкой и вполне могли устроить маленькое... мероприятие на троих.  
\- И как? – поинтересовался он.  
\- Я – гений, – скромно признался Генма, – я взял выходной на следующий день. И правильно сделал, потому что шевелиться я начал только к вечеру.  
\- О боже, – рассмеялся Какаши.  
\- Им было тяжелее, – Генма послал ему ленивую усмешку. – На смену с утра. Они потом ныли, как дети.  
\- А ты выставил их за дверь.  
\- Хуже. Я даже не проснулся.  
\- Жестоко, – Какаши склонился поцеловать голые плечи любовника.  
Вышеупомянутый любовник довольно вздохнул:  
\- Теперь ты.  
\- Ибики, – улыбнулся Какаши.   
\- Неправда!  
\- Правда.  
\- Не верю.  
\- А ты попробуй.  
\- И ты называешь извращенцем меня?   
Какаши легонько укусил гладкое – без единого шрама – плечо:  
\- Потому что ты – извращенец.  
\- Я имею право... – Генма почти мурлыкал от удовольствия. – У меня в постели мужчина, который спал с Ибики.  
Какаши начал поглаживать спину своего любовника, в очередной раз невольно поражаясь удачливости этого джонина, умудрившегося столько лет сохранять свою шкуру в относительной целостности. При этом никто не мог бы сказать, что Генма выполняет меньше миссий, чем кто-либо еще, или что они менее опасны.  
\- И как это было?  
\- С Ибики? Я пришел с миссии, мне не терпелось, а он оказался рядом.  
\- И?  
\- И он заездил меня до полусмерти! – со смешком признался Какаши.  
\- И тебе это понравилось.  
\- Конечно. Только что с миссии – помнишь?  
\- Да ты – мазохист, мой милый друг!  
\- Конечно, нет!  
Генма лениво перевернулся на спину, притянул Какаши к себе, поднял голову и прильнул губами к его шее. Какаши сладостно вздохнул... и тут же тихо вскрикнул. Генма опустился на подушки, радостно скалясь.   
\- Больно?  
\- Конечно! – Какаши щупал укушенное место, стараясь оценить ущерб; крови, вроде, не намечалось и ладно.  
\- Но тебе понравилось!  
\- Хмм...  
\- Что и требовалось доказать!  
\- Черт... – протянул Какаши и шлепнул Генму по бедру. – Давай обратно.  
Генма снова перевернулся на живот, подставляя спину ласкам.   
«К тому же, – чуть виновато подумал Какаши, – так он не может видеть мое лицо. И что с того, что он уже знает его наизусть?»  
\- Теперь я, – сладким голоском пропел Генма. – Внимание: Гай!  
\- О, нет!  
\- О, да!  
\- Нет-нет-нет! – Какаши потряс головой. – Не может быть. Он – самый убежденный натурал всей Конохи!  
\- Который уже лет десять пытается трахнуть тебя?  
\- Это не считается! Он ничего не соображает, когда выпьет...  
Этот довод прозвучал невозможно глупо. Какаши хмурился, пытаясь понять, что же он чувствует, ведь Генма не врет.  
\- Ревнуешь? – легкая настороженность проскользнула в голосе Генмы, несмотря на беззаботный тон.  
Иногда Какаши испытывал к своему любовнику чистое и незамутненное обожание. Он не ревновал Гая. Просто некоторые вещи не укладывались в голове.  
\- Расскажи, – попросил он, передвигаясь чуть ниже и припадая губами к пояснице Генмы.  
\- Охх... – простонал Генма. – Какаши, я тебя люблю! Ахх...  
\- Ты рассказывай, рассказывай! – велел Какаши, улыбаясь и возвращаясь к покусыванию и вылизыванию бархатной спинки. – Не отвлекайся!  
\- Беру свои слова обратно, – пробормотал Генма. – Ты, определенно, садист... Ай! Не кусаться! Уже рассказываю! Мы были на миссии, я и Гай. Все прекрасно, обошлось бескровно, но вымотались, как черти. Ай! Просил же, не кусайся... ах... черт с тобой... Возвращаемся домой, нервные, злые. Ночуем... костер, звезды, мы почти в пределах Конохи, считай дома, почти безопасно – романтика... Какаши!  
\- Что? – откликнулся Какаши самым невинным тоном, какой только смог изобразить.  
\- Это уже... не игрушки... и знаешь... – Генма не договорил и только прикусил губу, морщась и постанывая в подушку.  
\- Круче Гая все равно не придумаешь, – выдохнул Какаши, ласково понукая Генму развести ноги. – Можно заняться чем поинтереснее.  
Он не стал рассказывать про Джирайю. Зачем, когда и в самом деле можно было заняться кое-чем еще, а Генма одинаково хорош, что сверху, что снизу.


	4. Генма

_\- Тебя и в самом деле называли Мартовским Котом в АНБУ, Генма? – спросил Хайяте. – Интересно, за что?_

\- Не скажешь?  
Надо отдать Медведю должное, разъяренный взгляд Генмы не испугал его.   
\- Не имею права. Ты больше не АНБУ.   
Проклинать или ругаться не имело смысла, Медведя невозможно было переубедить. А рассказать, зачем он пытается узнать имя того шиноби, что скрывался под маской Совы, было бы глупо. Ну, кто поверит, что Генма нашел свою вторую половинку и влюбился с первой же встречи, даже не видя лица! Только не Медведь, который слишком хорошо знал своего любвеобильного друга Кота. Генма никогда не думал, что ему придется жалеть о своей репутации!   
Да, он все еще думал о том АНБУ две недели спустя. Да что там, видел его во сне! Как, например, и сегодня. Сова подходил к его кровати и склонялся над ней. Генма протягивал руку вверх и касался проклятой маски... но всегда просыпался до того, как успевал снять ее. Кого прикажете убить за такие сны? Смешно видеть всю ночь во сне одного мужчину, а просыпаться в постели с другим. Особенно, когда даже не знаешь, кого видел во сне. И что за страсть у него к мужчинам в масках?  
Да еще и кофе в доме нет...   
То есть, когда-то он точно был в этой большой банке, ее принес Какаши в подарок по черт знает какому поводу, очень мило с его стороны, особенно, когда сам даритель эту «отраву черную» не пьет, только запах любит, извращенец... но где же кофе? Он же не мог закончиться так быстро?  
Генма поплелся в маленькое кафе, хозяина которого он обожествлял за привычку открывать свое заведение рано на рассвете. Этот человек не один раз спасал ему жизнь, просто ставя перед ним чашку крепкого кофе!  
Как сегодня.  
Генма вознес благодарственные молитвы богу кофе и пригубил свой горячий наркотик. Блаженство! Вот он рай, совершенно незачем искать его в небесах! Он закрыл глаза, смакуя каждый глоток. Несколько минут спустя он уже чувствовал себя проснувшимся, бодрым, веселым и снова человеком, в конце концов! Солнце сияло в небе, прохожие улыбались, даже Хайяте поздоровался, когда Генма проходил мимо – соскучился что ли? – тоже один из утренних завсегдатаев этого кафе, еще один шиноби среди гражданских, чакра всех цветов радуги...  
Чакра...  
Хайяте!  
Генма замер, забыв даже опустить чашку на стол. Он мог только смотреть, как встает и уходит Хайяте, бросив в его сторону недоумевающий взгляд. Эти движения! Этот голос! Черт, даже это покашливание! Почему он не сообразил раньше?  
Лучше бы не знал, вероятно... Он уже успел настроить Хайяте против себя своими дурацкими шуточками и попытками сблизиться. Попробуй теперь подойди к чертову совенку! Но кто мог знать, что Хайяте!.. Что Генма...  
Генма подскочил с места и бросился на улицу. Конечно. Уже и след простыл.   
Проклятье!


	5. Какаши

_\- Внешность так обманчива, – коварно улыбнулся Ирука, – а люди так скрытны! Ты знаком с человеком годы и годы и думаешь, что знаешь его от и до, но..._

Асума всегда хочет быть сверху. Ты либо даешь ему, либо уходишь. И пусть Какаши не очень любит подчиняться, Асума не был его первым. Вторым, если честно, и после большого перерыва. Но оно того стоило. Стоило... Теперь же глаза Асумы видят только Куренай.  
Генма любит дурачиться и его легко уговорить на любые эксперименты. Генма улыбается так, что желание затащить его в постель становится почти непреодолимым. Но, улыбаясь тебе, он провожает взглядом хмурого Хайяте.  
Гай распускает руки, когда выпьет, а потом ничего не помнит, и не стоит поддаваться соблазну забыться в объятиях своего лучшего друга – и вечного соперника. Ради своего же спокойствия.  
Какаши смотрит на луну и никак не может разглядеть на ней чей-то профиль.  
Какаши сам не знает, зачем пришел сюда. Он редко пьет в компании джонинов – они слишком сильно хотят заглянуть под маску и слишком внимательны, чтобы можно было надеяться обнажить лицо и остаться незамеченным. К тому же сегодня они в баре Конохи, а это значит, что все останутся относительно трезвыми. Достаточно трезвыми, чтобы не представлять опасности для жителей. Далеко не каждый день найдется АНБУ, согласный пасти их. Обычно им удается уговорить Хайяте, но в последнее время тот все время оказывается занят. Слишком занят. И за безукоризненной вежливостью его ответов можно разглядеть недавно возникшую неприязнь к Какаши.  
\- Отстань, Гай, - вяло отбрыкивается Какаши.  
Он уже не помнит, предложил ли Гай новое соревнование или уже набрался до нужной кондиции, чтобы возжелать своего соперника. Какаши все равно, сейчас ему не хочется ни того, ни другого. Их столик стоит в самом углу у черного входа, но в противоположное окно заглядывает полная луна. Какаши решает, стоит ли пойти домой сейчас или еще посидеть. Время кажется застывшим, как желе. По правую руку от него сидит Генма, он задумчиво грызет сенбон и баюкает чашку с саке. Асума сидит напротив Какаши и о чем-то шепчется с Куренай. Какаши смотрит на них и пытается вызвать в себе какие-то чувства – безрезультатно. Он не знает, что такое ревность. Гай обнимает его рукой за шею и притягивает к себе. Какаши позволяет это, раздумывая, что когда-нибудь он все-таки не остановит Гая, и предоставит ему самому справляться утром со своим шоком. В конце концов, после всего, что вытворяет Гай, он просто обязан как минимум...  
\- Попался!  
Какаши подскочил на месте, оборачиваясь. Гай сделал резкий выпад назад. Легче тени пригнулся подкравшийся к ним человек, уворачиваясь от руки Гая, и, хихикая, выпрямился. Какаши сжал кунай, не уверенный в намерениях этого человека. Он сумел подкрасться незамеченным к двум джонинам, один из которых даже не был пьян. Легкое движение за спиной подсказало, что Генма тоже пойман врасплох, но эта тревожная готовность мгновенно сменилась ленивым любопытством.  
\- Честное слово, Гай, всегда один и тот же удар! – укорил таинственный незнакомец. – Можно было придумать что-то пооригинальнее!  
С этими словами незнакомец выпрямился, и Какаши наконец-то разглядел его лицо. Симпатичный молодой человек с темными волосами, собранными в хвост, приметным шрамом поперек носа и самой очаровательной и озорной улыбкой, которую Какаши когда-либо видел. Он незаметно спрятал кунай: этот юноша не представлял угрозы. Даже несмотря на то, что сумел подкрасться к ним незамеченным. Кто бы это мог быть? Одет в простые джинсы и футболку, не угадать ранга, и только бандана с символом листа, повязанная на бицепсе, говорила, что ее обладатель не простой гражданин. Может быть, дежурный АНБУ? В конце концов, Какаши мог и не знать новичков, даже столь многообещающих... Но – без маски?  
Пока Какаши задумчиво изучал неизвестного шутника, Гай тоже разглядел лицо новоприбывшего.  
\- Ирука-кун! – счастливо воскликнул он.  
Гай шагнул к юноше и радостно обнял его. Какаши приподнял бровь: было не так уж много мужчин, к которым Гай приставал, когда был пьян. До сего вечера Какаши был единственным, кто удостаивался этой сомнительной чести, и сейчас он спрашивал себя, глядя на обнимающихся мужчин: не это ли чувство зовется ревностью?  
\- Ох, - вздохнул Ирука, обнимая практически навалившегося на него Гая, - ох и тяжелый ты, дружок! Кажется, тебе пора домой.  
\- Не знал, что вы настолько близкие друзья с Гаем, Ирука-сан, - протянул Генма.  
\- Добрый вечер, - вежливо пыхтит этот Ирука, поудобнее перехватывая Гая, норовившего склонить голову на его плечо.  
И не отвечает на вопрос Генмы, а жаль, потому что Какаши тоже хотел бы знать ответ.  
\- Ну же, Гай, - начинает Ирука, и Какаши внезапно шагает вперед:  
\- Я помогу.  
Он подхватывает Гая под руку, и Ирука мигом – под вторую. Как странно: Гай пьян, но не распускает руки. Не смеет? Потому что рядом некто Ирука, «близкий друг Гая»? Однако Генма, похоже, не слышал об их близости, а Генма знает все и обо всех. И даже о Какаши. И Какаши совершенно не хочется смотреть в его чуть удивленные глаза, он не хочет замечать, как Генма переводит взгляд с него на Ируку и обратно, и он не хочет даже думать, почему Генма делает такое понимающее лицо.  
\- Пойдем? – лениво спрашивает Какаши.  
\- Да! – отвечает Ирука, и они разворачиваются и уходят.  
И Какаши хочет сказать, что Генма не должен так смотреть на него. Ведь если бы вместо Ируки пришел Хайяте, лицо Генмы мгновенно стало бы серьезным, а взгляд – глубоким и задумчивым. Генма.  
Прохладный воздух на улице ненадолго оживляет Гая, и тот пытается идти сам, но через пару метров сдается и почти падает на руки Какаши. «Почему, - думает Какаши, подхватывая своего друга и позволяя этому Ируке принять на себя часть тяжести, - почему Гай так доверяет нам, почему он позволяет себе напиваться до такого невменяемого состояния... или он верит, что придет его Ирука и уведет домой?»  
\- Налево, - подсказывает Ирука, прерывая мысли, и тянет в свою сторону.  
\- Дом Гая не там, - замечает Какаши, тем не менее послушно поворачивая налево.  
\- Там мой дом, - отвечает этот парень, - Гаю будет очень хреново утром, если о нем никто не позаботится.  
Какаши хмурится и кривит рот под маской, и сам не знает почему.  
\- И ему будет еще хреновее, когда я разберусь с ним, - неожиданно злорадно договаривает Ирука. – Он клятвенно обещал не пить!  
Какаши что-то хмыкает в ответ, борясь с внезапно вспыхнувшим желанием стукнуть этого мальчишку, который, оказывается, занимает такую важную роль в жизни Гая. А вечный соперник даже не рассказывал о нем. Какаши не знал о существовании человека, которому Гай настолько доверяет, которому клянется бросить пить, и которому настолько дорог, что тот разыскивает его по пивнушкам, несмотря ни на какие нарушенные обещания?  
На что ты больше обижен, Какаши? На то, что Гай ждал кого-то другого, или на то, что этот «кто-то другой» пришел не за тобой? И этот кто-то другой так ясно улыбается...  
«Генма, – напоминает себе Какаши. – Генма!». Но это имя расплывается незначимыми звуками, а лицо, нарисованное в памяти, теряет улыбку и мрачнеет, когда рядом всплывает тенью Хайяте. Генма и Какаши – просто два извращенца, которым очень хорошо вместе.  
\- Сюда, - Ирука снова врывается в его мысли, - совсем чуть-чуть.  
Они шли едва ли десять минут. Какаши смог бы донести Гая сюда меньше, чем за минуту. Нет, этот парень не может быть АНБУ, даже при всей его манере подкрадываться неслышно. Чунин, может быть?  
Какаши обнимает Гая одной рукой за талию, удерживая на ногах, пока Ирука возится с ключами.  
Луна сквозит меж облаков, света едва хватает, чтобы различать силуэты деревьев, но Какаши знает этот район: не так далеко от центра и близко к Академии.  
\- Наконец-то, - вздыхает Ирука и распахивает дверь.  
Какаши тянет Гая в дом. Вспыхивает свет. Какаши щурит глаз.  
\- Черт с ней, с обувью, сюда, - слышит он, видит указующий взмах руки, и опускает Гая на диванчик.  
\- Вот так, Гай, - говорит Какаши, - а теперь отпусти меня!  
Никто и не сомневается, что физически Гай сильнее, но зачем же так наглядно демонстрировать это? Какаши упирается ладонями в грудь Гая, пытаясь вырваться из его хватки, но тот только тянет его к себе. Он слышит смех и удивленно поворачивает голову. Этот Ирука стоит, сгибаясь пополам от смеха, упираясь ладонями в колени.  
Странная реакция для человека, только что увидевшегося своего... дружка обнимающимся с кем-то другим.  
\- Про... простите, - Ирука все еще фыркает от смеха, но подходит к диванчику и начинает отрывать руки Гая. – Он всегда такой, когда выпьет, вечно! Как он ко мне липнет, вы представить себе не можете! Собственно, зачем и клятва была нужна... Гай, хватит уже цепляться! Только я не думал, что он к кому-то еще так клеится. Вы уж простите за мой смех, но я наконец-то увидел, как это выглядит со стороны...  
Ирука отцепил упрямые пальцы Гая и почти выдрал Какаши из его рук.  
Наконец-то можно встать.  
«Почему, – думает Какаши, – я не...»  
\- Вы могли просто использовать замену, - замечает Ирука.  
Несколько секунд они молча смотрят друг на друга; Ирука начинает скалиться.  
\- Почему-то мне эта мысль тоже никогда не приходила в голову, - объясняет он.  
Какаши поправляет свой жилет и неожиданно усмехается.  
\- Ох, - вздыхает Ирука, - может, чаю? Вы так помогли мне, а я даже не предложил...  
«Генма!» – вспоминает Какаши. Генма ждет его сегодня. Он еще не слишком задержался. Генма даже не успеет уснуть.  
\- Нет, - отказывается он и огорчается, когда Ирука просто кивает и не пытается удержать его.  
Почему-то он чувствует себя обманутым.  
На пороге они прощаются. Луна выходит из-за облаков. Ее лучи заливают улицу ярким светом, выбеливают светлые стены дома Ируки, блестят в темных-темных глазах. Какое странное имя – Ирука.  
Не более странное, чем Какаши, конечно.  
И он медлит.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - говорит Ирука.  
Какаши кивает. Из-за спины Ируки доносится мощный храп Гая. Остается только исчезнуть.  
Да и дверь уже закрылась. Прямо перед его носом. Какаши хмыкнул и пошел прочь.  
Генма уже спал, когда Какаши заявился к нему домой ближе к утру. Конечно, он сразу же проснулся, почуяв гостя во сне, и протянул руку за сенбоном. Не дотянулся. Уронил руку – узнал. Какаши присел на кровать и коснулся волос любовника.  
\- Так и будешь сидеть всю ночь? – чуть хриплым голосом спросил Генма, потягиваясь.  
Какаши молча упал на постель.


	6. Генма

_\- Что вы из меня чудовище делаете? – жалобно протянул Генма._   
_\- Не изображай жертву! – начал закипать Хайяте._   
_\- Мы вам не мешаем? – кротко осведомился у них Какаши._

Эта ленивая белобрысая бестия все еще дрыхла, когда Генма проснулся и встал. Несчастный и страдающий. А этот – только закутался в одеяло с головой, словно и во сне пряча лицо, и ухом не дернет, ну что за беда!  
Генма с утра был мрачным и угрюмым – и дурная, вбитая с детства, привычка вставать ни свет ни заря ни капли не способствовала улучшению его настроения. Завистливо покосившись на спящего любовника – этот тип мог счастливо продрыхнуть до обеда, если его не трогать, – Генма поплелся на поиски кофе. Единственное, что поддерживало в нем жизнь и веру в светлое будущее, единственное, что удерживало его от массового человекоубийства, единственная радость его жизни... до обеда, по крайней мере, пока он не придет в себя... и не проснется эта спящая тушка в его постели и не попросит жрать...  
Кофе не было. Ах да, он уже давно закончился, а Генма все время забывает купить.  
Генма натянул на себя форму и машинально похлопал по карманам, проверяя оружие. Все в порядке, как же иначе, полночи перетряхивал все, поджидая это тощее чучело.  
Но пустая банка – не последний резерв. Внизу, на улице, на площади, всего в двух минутах ходьбы, маленький кусочек рая на земле, крохотное кафе, открывающееся уже в такую беспросветную рань...  
Через три минуты он стоял перед стойкой, отделяющей его от утреннего блаженства, и растерянно хлопал себя по карманам. Он взял с собой весь минимальный запас оружия, и даже прихватил запасной ножной карман с кунаями, но забыл деньги. А в Конохе, как и в любой скрытой деревне, никто и никогда не обслуживает шиноби в долг, потому что зачастую долги возвращать бывает уже некому. Особенно строго это правило относится к таким одиноким джонинам, как он. И не важно, что он – постоянный клиент этого заведения, или что он как-то прожил до тридцати лет и носит почетное звание джонина с самой целой шкурой: на данный момент времени у него меньше шрамов на теле, чем у кого-либо (кому, как не Генме, это знать!). Даже меньше, чем у самого Шарингана Хатаке Какаши, они проверяли!  
Но это все не имеет значения! Он останется без кофе! Если, конечно, не вернется домой за деньгами, а это еще несколько минут задержки. Можно заставить владельца кафе угостить его, но это грозит скорой встречей с АНБУ, а с него более чем хватает и бывших, мирно спящих в его квартире.  
\- Я заплачу. Эспрессо и капуччино.  
Мимо его глаз протянулась рука, пальцы разжались, выкладывая на прилавок деньги. Генма дернулся было проследить за этой рукой, но за стойкой посланник бога на земле уже начал свое священнодействие, и взгляд не мог оторваться от этого процесса. Еще одна вечность – и в руках наконец-то очутилась белая чашка с изумительно пахнущей жидкостью. Он вдохнул блаженный аромат. Эликсир жизни!  
На прилавке возникла еще одна чашка с белой шапкой сливок наверху. Ах да, капуччино для таинственного благодетеля. Снова эта рука с безумно знакомыми пальцами, эти пальцы обвились вокруг чашки, подняли вверх.  
Пальцы, рука, плечо, лицо...  
Хайяте?  
\- Ха-йя-те, – имя на три слога, три выдоха. Три изумленных растерянных звука.  
Чашка дрожит в руках, почти забытая.  
\- Генма, – кивает Хайяте.  
Генма нахмурился. Опять поздоровался. Как тогда – две недели и два дня назад здесь же в кафе. Хотя обычно проходит мимо, не удостоив даже взгляда. Что же изменилось, АНБУ под маской Совы? Генма не жалуется, но он просто должен, обязан задать один вопрос:  
\- Хайяте... Ты мне точно не снишься?  
Хайяте едва не подавился капуччино и покосился в сторону бармена. Тот с непроницаемым лицом смотрел поверх их голов. Уголки его губ чуть подергивались.  
\- Давай сядем, – вздохнул Хайяте.  
Генма подчинился. Сон или нет, с ним разговаривают и даже зовут за один столик, нельзя упустить такой шанс!  
Хайяте снова поднес к губам чашку. Ох, на верхней губе осталась тонкая белая полоска. Генма, как завороженный, смотрел на нее.  
\- Пей уже свой кофе, – велели ему, и Генма быстро поднес чашку к губам.  
\- Да что с тобой сегодня? – Хайяте выбросил руку вперед и выхватил сенбон из его рта.  
И замер с тонкой иглой в руках.  
\- Я ничего не сделал! – Генма поднял обе руки в воздух, чудом не расплескав кофе. – Я тебя не трогал!  
Хайяте бросил сенбон, словно обжегшись. Генма убрал его за ухо от греха подальше. Жаль, что Хайяте опустил глаза. По крайней мере, у Генмы еще остался кофе. Он хлебнул из чашки, удовлетворенно вздохнул и выпил еще глоток.  
\- Блаженство! – промурлыкал он, вдыхая горький аромат.  
\- Просто наркоман, – пробормотал Хайяте.  
К счастью, Генма успел поднять взгляд на него, успел увидеть улыбку на этих губах. Первую улыбку, подаренную ему Хайяте. Он не мог отвести взгляда от этих губ, улыбающихся ему. Может, Хайяте все же не устоял?  
\- Ох, – вздохнул он, на миг поддавшись соблазнительной надежде.  
Хайяте нахмурился.  
\- Не смотри так на меня, – попросил он. – Пожалуйста.  
Генма опустил чашку на стол и подался вперед. Момент слабости противника – лучшее время для атаки!  
\- Как я смотрю на тебя? – жарко прошептал он. – И как я могу не смотреть на тебя? Ты же знаешь, что я испытываю, когда вижу тебя?  
\- Да знаю я, что ты хочешь, – пробормотал Хайяте, глядя на стол, на подставку для салфеток, на лежащие на виду руки Генмы.  
\- Хочу? Всего лишь хочу? Ты так думаешь? – Генма хотел бы улыбнуться сейчас, улыбнуться своей обычной усмешечкой, которая так часто бесила его собеседников, но получилось только скривить губы.  
«Хочешь – и всего лишь?».  
\- Хочу, конечно, – повторил он. – Как я могу тебя не хотеть? Но если ты думаешь, что этим все ограничивается, ты очень ошибаешься, Хайяте!  
Как он настороженно смотрит? Чего он боится, этот мальчик? Нет, не мальчик уже, двадцать два года, но неужели за эти двадцать два года никто так и не прикоснулся к тебе? Или не посмел прикоснуться? И от этой мысли руки сами тянутся вперед.  
\- Обожаю тебя, – прошептал Генма, и он серьезен, как никогда, и ему безумно нравится нарастающая паника в глазах Хайяте. – Никогда не испытывал ни к кому ничего подобного.  
Попробуйте сказать что-то красивое мечте всей своей жизни в семь утра после почти бессонной и весьма выматывающей ночи? (Неважно, как и с кем он провел эту ночь!). Непросто? К тому же у Генмы при всем его бесконечном списке любовников очень небольшой опыт признаний в любви.  
Не доводилось до сих пор.  
И он понятия не имеет, что говорить. Ему хочется петь дифирамбы, но это же Хайяте, и сам Генма понимает, что смотрит пристрастными глазами влюбленного – это же Хайяте, и Генма боится испугать его слишком смелыми или слишком цветистыми признаниями.  
\- Можно, я возьму тебя за руку? – и пока ему не сказали «нет», потянулся вперед и сжал несопротивляющиеся пальцы.  
Хайяте не сводил с него глаз. Если б хотел, вырвался, отнял бы руку, запретил бы. Молчит, смотрит круглыми глазами. Генма принял это как позволение и, снова подался вперед, прижался губами к ладони Хайяте – и чуть не умер от счастья. Даже если эта рука сразу же отдернулась, даже если лицо Хайяте пошло багровыми пятнами, даже если Хайяте зашипел на него, как сердитый гусь:  
\- Ты – сумасшедший!  
Сердитый черный гусь. Генма откинулся на спинку своего стульчика, улыбаясь, как безумный:  
\- Нет, я – влюбленный!  
Хайяте умолк на полуслове. По лицу было видно, что не поверил. Генма тоже не поверил бы парню с такой репутацией, как у него. Ничего, у него еще есть время, чтобы доказать свою искренность.  
\- Мне... мне пора, – сказал Хайяте.  
И не пошевелился.  
Не встал, не ушел, не опустил взгляд. Генма улыбнулся: «Ты же не хочешь уходить, Хайяте. Хотя тебе вовсе не обязательно выглядеть такой испуганной жертвой. Хотел бы я поглядеть на того, кто сумеет заставить тебя сделать что-нибудь против твоей воли!»  
Но это загнанное выражение очень скоро исчезло с лица Хайяте, сменившись его обычной хмурой гримасой, которая всегда появляется на его мордашке, когда он видит... Генма оглянулся. На пороге кафе стояла его спящая красавица и даже с маской на лице выглядела смущенной. Генма вздохнул про себя и помахал Какаши. Всегда умудряется все испортить, ну что за человек! Хотя... Наблюдая, как Какаши идет к ним и (краем глаза) как мрачнеет лицо Хайяте, Генма не мог не подумать, что в этот раз чертов Хатаке умудрился прийти вовремя. Хайяте сейчас взбесится и убежит и это будет неплохо. Лучше пусть сердится на него, чем боится. Может, взревнует? – тоже неплохо!  
\- Доброе утро, – поприветствовал Генма. – Присаживайся.  
\- Доброе, – Какаши совершенно очаровательно мнется – если знать, как смотреть. – Не хотелось бы вам мешать...  
\- Ничего страшного, – мило улыбнулся Генма. – Искал меня?  
\- Да, – Какаши нахмурился, но сел и покосился на Хайяте.  
«Интересно. Может, он хочет поговорить о чем-то не совсем приличном? Хайяте совсем рассердится», – Генма очаровательно улыбнулся мужчинам. Почему ему нельзя оставить себе обоих? Он был бы абсолютно счастлив!  
Зато Какаши не счастлив. Кажется, ему не очень хочется говорить в присутствии Хайяте. Ну, пожалуйста, Хатаке, подыграй сегодня хоть немного!  
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду...  
\- Я хотел спросить тебя об...  
Они заговорили одновременно, одновременно умолкли и уставились друг на друга. Генма скрыл улыбку за краем чашки. Ох, он определенно хотел бы оказаться в одной постели с этими двумя!  
\- Пожалуйста, продолжайте, – очень вежливо проговорил Хайяте.  
Какаши кивнул, щуря глаз в невидимой улыбке. Ох, наш Копирующий взял себя в руки, как печально. Но что же, интересно, могло выгнать его из постели в такой ранний час?  
\- Ну, – начал Какаши нараспев, – если Хайяте-кун не возражает, я, пожалуй, украду у тебя немного времени, Генма. Мне сказали, что ты знаешь все сплетни Конохи, и я хотел бы узнать, говорится ли что-нибудь в последнее время о том Ируке – вы, похоже, знакомы...  
\- Прошу меня извинить, – Хайяте внезапно встал. – Я не могу запретить вам, но не собираюсь сидеть и слушать сплетни о моем лучшем друге! С вашего позволения!  
Он задвинул стул за собой и быстро вышел на улицу.  
\- Я опять все испортил? – спросил Какаши после недолгого молчания.  
Генма тихо рассмеялся и вытащил сенбон из-за уха.  
\- Ох, нет, дорогой мой, теперь даже ты ничего не сможешь испортить.  
Он прикусил кончик иглы и усмехнулся.  
\- Он уже мой.


	7. Хайяте

_\- Можно, я его убью? – спросил Хайяте.  
\- Конечно, дорогой друг! – ласково ответил Ирука._

Хайяте кипел от бешенства, шагая по улицам Конохи. Этот... этот Генма! Считает, ему все позволено! Наверное, стоило всадить сенбон ему в глаз, пока была возможность! Воображение тут же подкинуло подробную картинку, и Хайяте содрогнулся. Обезобразить такое красивое лицо... Нет, Генма слишком хорош собой... и знает об этом!  
Хайяте вздохнул. Хуже всего то, что он сам замечает эту пресловутую притягательность Генмы. Он снова вздрогнул, но уже не от ужаса. Воспоминание об этом прикосновении, об этом поцелуе... и Генма всего лишь поцеловал его руку! А если в губы... Генма, должно быть, хорошо целуется. Хотя вряд ли сам Хайяте почувствует разницу. Когда им было по тринадцать лет, они с Югао пробовали целоваться, но что они тогда знали? Прикосновение крепко сжатых губ не впечатлило ни одного из них. Настолько, что они решили забыть про это.  
Хайяте хмурился; ноги сами несли его знакомой дорожкой.  
Второй его поцелуй был с Ирукой. Хайяте до сих пор краснел, вспоминая о том случае. Ирука уже встречался со своей северянкой, Саю, и, конечно же, целовался с ней. Как разговор дошел до просьбы научить его, Хайяте и сам не знал. Но родители его и Югао уже начали поговаривать о свадьбе, и Хайяте не мог выставить себя совершенным новичком. И этот бесенок Ирука просто поцеловал его. Медленно, давая ему время заметить и почувствовать малейшее движение... Ирука был хорошим учителем. Слишком хорошим! В те года Хайяте с удовольствием прослушал бы весь курс у профессора Умино. Он уже начал терять голову и чувствовал, как туманится голова и темнеет перед глазами, но Ирука оторвался от него и, улыбаясь, спросил: «Ну, как?».   
Ну, как... он не стал говорить, насколько ему понравилось. Он тогда торопливо распрощался и ушел. И больше никогда не позволял себе подобного. Ни с кем. И к нему не осмеливались подходить, отпугиваемые его неизменными, холодно-вежливыми словами. И Хайяте это вполне устраивало. А потом появился Генма. Ухмыляющийся, раздевающий взглядом Генма со слишком смелыми словами, руками... Генма, при одном взгляде на которого Хайяте бросает в жар.  
За размышлениями он не заметил, как дошел. Хайяте постучал в темную дверь. Хозяин должен быть дома... Через пару секунд раздались мягкие шлепки за дверью – всегда ходит босиком! – и дверь распахнулась.   
\- А! Привет! – солнечно улыбнулся Ирука, и Хайяте не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. – Проходи. Чай будешь? Уже закипает.  
\- Буду, спасибо, – Хайяте шагнул в крохотную прихожую и разулся.  
Общество улыбчивого милого Ируки могло повысить настроение даже самого мрачного джонина. Неудивительно, что к нему тянутся люди. Да вот хотя бы сегодня утром... Как всегда при мысли о Хатаке Какаши настроение упало до нуля.  
\- Чего такой мрачный? – спросил Ирука, наблюдающий за гостем от порога кухоньки. – Нет, подожди, дай угадаю сам. Генма?  
Хайяте удрученно вздохнул. Та история с сенбоном, конечно, не прошла мимо Ируки, и если Хайяте мог отделаться общими словами от всех любопытствующих, Ирука потребовал полную версию и грыз ему плешь, пока Хайяте не сдался (ей-богу, родители и те были проще: ударил, значит, было за что). С тех пор во всех неприятностях Хайяте Ирука винил Генму, и, что печально, чаще всего оказывался прав.  
Но Хайяте не хотел сейчас говорить о Генме. Если он начнет, он не остановится, пока не выскажет все. И про это дурацкое признание Генмы... В чем? В любви? Смешно: любовь и Генма! Нет, Ируке сейчас ни к чему забивать себе голову проблемами Хайяте, ему надо побеспокоиться о себе.  
Хайяте прошел в кухню и сел на свое любимое место у окна, выходящего во двор и маленький огород, и машинально просканировал все грядки и кусты на предмет угрозы. Краем глаза он видел, как Ирука потянулся к шкафу за чашками.  
\- Тобой интересуется Хатаке Какаши, – сказал он.  
Ирука повернулся к нему, прижимая чашки к груди. Он ухмылялся.  
\- И у него есть повод.  
Хайяте вытаращил глаза.  
\- Ты и Хатаке?  
\- Хайяте, Хайяте, – пожурил Ирука, ставя чашки на стол. – Какая у тебя извращенная фантазия! Я вчера снова выудил Гая из «Трубки», и его любимый соперник был там. Очень любезный человек, помог мне дотащить его сюда. Не о чем беспокоиться. Он наверняка волнуется о Гае.  
\- Не уверен, – нахмурился Хайяте и потер лоб под банданой. – Будь осторожнее, Ирука. Мне не нравится его интерес к тебе.  
Ирука только отмахнулся и насыпал в чайник сухой чай из особой коробочки. Этот чай он хранил только для Хайяте: с мятой, ромашкой и другими травами.  
\- Напрасно ты, – настаивал Хайяте, – Хатаке уже спрашивал о тебе у Генмы, интересовался сплетнями!  
Ирука снял с плиты чайник и плеснул кипяток в заварочный. Осторожно поставил на плиту обратно и выключил ее.  
\- Я все ждал, – сказал он со знающей усмешкой, – когда же ты упомянешь это имя.  
Хайяте поморщился.  
\- Рассказывай, – ласково велел Ирука и сел напротив.  
Хайяте вздохнул и начал пересказывать утренние события. К концу рассказа перед ним стояла дымящаяся чашка травяного чая, а сам Ирука задумчиво постукивал пальцами по столу.  
\- Хатаке меня не волнует, – сказал он, перехватив взгляд Хайяте, – а вот твой Генма...  
\- Не мой.  
\- Ты пей чай. А на счет твоего Генмы... почему бы тебе не переспать с ним?  
Хайяте подавился чаем и закашлялся. Ирука улыбнулся и предложил постучать по спине, на что получил сердитый взгляд из-под челки.  
\- Нельзя же так!  
\- Я думаю, это лучший выход из положения, – спокойно продолжил Ирука. – Он получит, что хочет, и отстанет от тебя, ты тоже не останешься внакладе, если все, что говорят о Генме, правда.   
\- Ирука! Если ты начал встречаться с Мизуки, это еще не значит, что я тоже интересуюсь...  
Ирука встал, обошел стол, и склонился над Хайяте.  
\- Проблема не в Генме, да? – спросил он тихо. – Проблема в тебе? Тебе будет мало одного раза?  
\- Ирука, ты – романтик, – пробормотал Хайяте, отводя взгляд. – Я не влюблен в него.  
\- Тогда в чем проблема? – Ирука положил ладонь ему на щеку и повернул лицо к себе. – Скажи ему «да» и получи удовольствие!   
\- Ты – извращенец! – беспомощно пробормотал Хайяте, начиная улыбаться против воли.  
\- Ну что ты, – Ирука потупил глазки. – Я всего лишь скромный учитель...  
В этот момент из спальни Ируки донесся грохот и звон бьющегося стекла.  
\- Проснулся, – пробормотал Ирука, выпрямляясь.  
\- «Скромный учитель», хмм?  
Ирука вспыхнул и шлепнул его по макушке.  
\- Не воображай себе радостей. Это всего лишь Гай! Я же говорил тебе, что вчера притащил его сюда... ох, черт! – Ирука замер с раскрытым ртом и вытаращенными глазами.   
Хайяте насторожился. Тем более огорошен он был секунду спустя, когда Ирука расхохотался как ненормальный.   
\- Боже! – простонал Ирука. – Вот кто извращенец!   
Он смеялся так сильно, что ему пришлось сесть на пол. Он обнял ноги Хайяте и уткнулся ему в колени, все это время не переставая хохотать. Хайяте неловко шевельнулся. Ирука всегда был таким: легко прикасался к другим, обнимался («целовался тоже» - прошептала память), позволял дотрагиваться до себя. В отличие от Хайяте, давно изолировавшего себя ото всех...  
\- Этот твой Хатаке! – почти прорыдал Ирука в колени Хайяте.  
\- Не мой!  
\- Он решил, наверняка решил, что мы с Гаем... О, боже!  
\- Ты с Гаем? – повторил Хайяте, неловко поднимая руку и опуская ее на голову Ируке.  
Тот вздохнул, успокаиваясь.  
\- Что мы... любовники? – пробормотал Ирука и поднял голову, его лицо было мокрым от слез, а губы улыбались.   
\- О боже.  
\- Теперь понимаешь, с чего он заинтересовался мной? – Ирука ухмылялся, как ненормальный. – Ох, подожди, я расскажу все Аюне! Черт, пойду-ка я проверю, чего там Гай буянит!  
Ирука вскочил на ноги и умчался в спальню.  
Хайяте рассеянно хлебнул чай. Остыл. Все равно вкусно.


	8. Ирука

_\- Какая возвышенная дружба! – растрогался Гай._

Гай отсыпался до обеда, хорошо, сегодня – выходной. Хайяте уже устал дуться и кукситься на Ирукино легкомыслие и ушел, не забыв еще раз предупредить остерегаться Хатаке, черт его знает, что может прийти в голову чокнутому джонину. «Кто бы говорил! - бурчал Ирука про себя, проводив Хайяте. – Это все ревность, ревность, дружок!». В конце концов, кто в Конохе не знал об отношениях Генмы и Копи-ниндзя Хатаке! Ирука, конечно, не такой идиот, чтобы быть беспечным с элитными психами, но вчера Хатаке Какаши показался ему очень... милым, да. Так трогательно заботиться о друге! Решено, ради Хатаке Какаши Ирука не будет слишком сильно ругать Гая.  
Разве что немного.  
И он, определенно, пойдет сегодня в гости к Аюне. В конце концов, настоящей возлюбленной вышеупомянутого Гая должны показаться интересными последние сплетни Конохи, касающиеся любовной жизни ее большого зеленого дружка!  
Он действительно мягко обошелся с Гаем, гораздо мягче, чем тот заслуживал, но разговор с Аюне пошел вовсе не так, как он предполагал, хотя сначала все шло как по маслу...  
\- И он – что? – возопила Аюне и расхохоталась. – Он завалил бедняжку на диван?  
\- О да! – ухмылялся Ирука, сидя на краешке стола и болтая ногой. – Он практически лапал Хатаке за задницу!  
Аюне согнулась пополам в своем кресле, едва не выронив вязанье.  
\- Хватит, Ирука! – простонала она.   
\- Нет-нет, – нараспев продолжил он, – тебе надо было видеть Хатаке! Он не знал, куда деваться от смущения! Как он выворачивался из объятий Гая – это просто запредельная акробатика!  
\- Ирука! – взмолилась бедная женщина. – Хватит!  
\- Ладно, ладно, – Ирука поднял руки, сдаваясь, и вдруг озорно улыбнулся. – А ты знаешь, этот Хатаке решил, что мы с Гаем состоим в каких-то странных отношениях!  
\- Он решил, что вы – любовники? – Аюне расхохоталась еще раз.   
\- Да, он был даже огорчен!- ухмылялся Ирука. – Я бы на твоем месте был поосторожнее! Уведут у тебя Гая, заметить не успеешь!  
На его удивление Аюне нахмурила рыжие брови и подкатила в своем кресле ближе.   
\- Хатаке не станет ревновать Гая, – задумчиво сказала Аюне. – Ирука, ты уверен, что он пошел провожать Гая только из-за беспокойства за него?  
\- И ты туда же! – Ирука всплеснул руками.   
\- Кто еще? – пытливо спросила Аюне.  
\- Хайяте слышал, что Хатаке расспрашивал обо мне, – признался Ирука, – но мне кажется, что вы неправильно это истолковываете!  
\- Неужели? Ой, Ирука, Ирука, смотри мне! Гай такие страсти рассказывает о своем любимом сопернике!  
\- Да ну брось! – Ирука спрыгнул со стола и потянулся. – Нужен я великому Копирующему ниндзя! Да и он мне...  
\- А Гай говорил мне, что у этого Хатаке светлые волосы... – протянула Аюне.  
\- И что? – с подозрением осведомился Ирука.   
\- Ну, – с умным видом произнесла Аюне. – Милашка Саю была блондинкой, этот твой Мизуки – беленький... Улавливаешь?  
\- Брось, – улыбнулся Ирука. – Что с того, что мне нравятся светловолосые? Ты сама сказала, что я с Мизуки. Мне не с руки заглядываться на посторонних мужчин!  
\- Какая ты верная девушка, Ирука-йо!  
Ирука закатил глаза.  
\- Давай я тебе чай поставлю? – предложил он. – Твое зеленое чудо освежится у себя и приползет сюда каяться.   
\- Ну же, ну же, Ирука-йо, – заныла Аюне, – ну пожалей старую больную женщину, поделись сплетнями! Не хочешь про Хатаке, черт с ним, расскажи, про Мизуки! Как у вас продвигается?  
Ирука улыбнулся, хозяйничая на кухне подружки.  
\- Старая и больная, тоже мне! Я видел на прошлой неделе, как ты стояла у забора на своих двоих и сплетничала с соседкой!  
\- Да ну эту старую курицу! – отмахнулась Аюне. – Она не знает ничего интересного про веселых извращенцев вроде тебя! Ну, так что?  
\- Упрямая девчонка, – вздохнул Ирука. – Нечего рассказывать пока что. Я не собираюсь торопиться. Ни я, ни он никогда раньше не пробовали с мужчинами и договорились не спешить.  
\- Ну, вы хотя бы целовались?  
\- Ну...  
\- Ирука! – Аюне швырнула в него спицу.  
Ирука поймал ее двумя пальцами.   
\- Конечно, целовались, мы же не дети. И не только целовались, – ухмыльнулся он. – Мы только не пробовали трахать друг друга в зад, если тебя интересуют подробности.  
Он проигнорировал нарочито шокированное выражение лица Аюне и продолжил, поигрывая спицей:  
\- Но у меня есть действительно горячие сплетни, дорогая моя! Ты, несомненно, еще помнишь ту историю с сенбоном Генмы?  
Аюне поспешно кивнула.  
\- У нашего скромного дружочка Хайяте намечается большой секс... – сладким голосом сообщил Ирука.  
\- Не может быть! – воскликнула Аюне, но ее карие глаза уже вспыхнули от любопытства.


	9. Какаши

_\- Дружба превыше всего, – серьезно сказал Ирука._

Обычная форма, жилет и бандана с эмблемой Конохи – его загадочный ночной знакомый оказался чунином и учителем Академии. А кроме того, работал в отделе распределения миссий.   
Какаши стоял в коридоре перед приоткрытой дверью отдела и, невидимый изнутри, разглядывал Умино Ируку, беседующего с каким-то чунином, неизвестным Какаши. Не то чтобы он знал многих чунинов...  
Чертов Генма нещадно высмеял его любопытство, но все же рассказал, кто такой Ирука и где работает.   
Всего лишь чунин – но незаметно подкравшийся к джонинам, пусть и расслабившимся в родной деревне (и в родном кабаке). Всего лишь чунин, неудивительно, что Какаши не знал его.  
Но этот шрам на носу был все тем же, и той же была очаровательная улыбка, которую Умино Ирука подарил своему собеседнику на прощание.   
А Гай, кстати, был осведомлен о существовании этого чунина Ируки и даже дружил с ним. И провел у этого юноши всю ночь и ушел только после обеда! А Какаши полагал, что знает о Гае все...  
Оставшись один, Ирука потянулся, поморщился, потер поясницу. Какаши бросило в жар, и нежеланные картины близости Ируки и Гая хлынули в его сознание. Он совершенно не хотел представлять это!  
\- Ах, – прошептал Генма. – Почему это твой взгляд направлен не в мою сторону, мой Какаши?  
Генма даже не скрывал своего приближения, и Какаши не доставил ему удовольствия и не вздрогнул. И не сказал ничего.  
\- Изменяешь мне? – надулся Генма и пихнул в бок.  
Какаши улыбнулся под маской: ну кто бы говорил!  
\- Не больше, чем ты.  
Генма обнял его со спины и на миг спрятал лицо между его лопатками.   
\- Какаши, – вздохнул он. – Давай поженимся?  
\- Конечно, – откликнулся Какаши.   
Генма усмехнулся, поцеловал его спину, разжал руки и вошел в комнату.  
\- Здравствуй, солнышко-Ирука! – жизнерадостно воскликнул он.  
\- Генма!  
Со своего наблюдательного пункта Какаши с любопытством следил за порозовевшим чунином. Но Ирука улыбался и нисколько не тушевался перед Генмой.  
\- Я по тебе соскучился! – счастливо продолжил Генма, склоняясь над столом Ируки.   
\- А Хайяте вчера говорил иное, – заметил Ирука, невинно распахивая глаза.  
Генма замер, улыбочка мгновенно сошла с его губ. Какаши тихо хихикнул за порогом: Генму поставили на место? – определенно, этот чунин что-то особенное!   
\- Это было жестоко, Ирука-кун, – пробормотал Генма, с видимым усилием беря себя в руки. – Но я, пожалуй, заслужил... Что сказал Хайяте?  
Какаши покачал головой. Только вчера утром Генма был полон уверенности, что Хайяте уже практически в его руках, сегодня – бледнеет при одном упоминании этого имени. Генма попал и уже начинает понимать, насколько сильно. Бедный-бедный, право же, стоит пожалеть его!  
\- Ничего хорошего, – пожал плечами Ирука.  
Генма улыбнулся... даже Какаши поморщился от этой фальшивой улыбочки. Зато в прищуре темных глаз Ируки было что-то хищное... что-то очень-очень интересное!  
\- Но... – протянул Ирука задумчиво, – я думаю, он умолчал о самом интересном.  
\- О чем же? – мгновенно вскинулся Генма.   
\- Откуда я знаю? – лицо Ируки снова выглядело невинным, как у младенца, но Какаши уже не обманывался этой невинностью и простодушием. – Вероятно, стоит расспросить его лично? И я бы даже посоветовал быть... понастойчивее.  
Последние слова Ирука произнес уже шепотом. Какаши почувствовал, как мурашки побежали у него по спине: если б этот шепот, эти слова предназначались бы ему, он, несомненно, последовал бы совету быть понастойчивее, о да!  
Гай, определенно, знал, что делал, когда хранил своего Ируку в тайне. Если кто-нибудь из чокнутых приятелей Какаши узнал бы о существовании такого лакомого кусочка, Гаю пришлось бы защищать свою собственность изо всех сил!  
Какаши потряс головой, чтобы избавиться от лишних мыслей. Ему не следует так думать о мальчике Гая. Чтобы избавиться от соблазна, он вошел в комнату – ближе к своему любовнику.   
И к Ируке, который поднял на него глаза, покраснел отчего-то и, снова опустив ресницы, пробормотал «доброе утро». Какаши сглотнул и помахал рукой, не в состоянии выдавить ни словечка.  
\- Какаши! – воскликнул Генма, словно только встретив. – Как хорошо, что я тебя увидел! У меня сейчас дела, но давай пересечемся в «Трубке» сегодня в девять! Надо поговорить!   
Он кивнул Какаши и поспешно вышел.  
И оставил Какаши наедине с Ирукой. Предатель.  
Какаши взглянул на чунина и встретил ответный взгляд темно-карих глаз. Эти глаза! Позавчера он не сумел разглядеть их. Оказывается, они такие внимательные, и теплые, и открытые... и полны недоумения?  
Какаши очнулся и понял, что Ирука уже минуту (несколько минут?) молчит. Видимо, ждет объяснения, что Какаши понадобилось от него? Знать бы самому!  
\- Как Гай? – спросил Какаши.  
Он не видел своего зеленого соперника с той самой ночи. Спросить о самочувствии друга – вполне закономерно и естественно, и невинно, тогда какого черта этот Ирука улыбается так, словно Какаши сказал что-то забавное? И неприличное вдобавок, если этот румянец о чем-то свидетельствует. И к тому же что-то смущающее, иначе с чего бы Ируке отводить глаза? Господи, да что ж такого он сделал? Он же всего лишь спросил о самочувствии друга после веселой ночки!  
Или... ночка стала по настоящему веселой только после его ухода из дома Ируки? Гай, конечно, уснул, но его можно было разбудить...  
Ох. Гаю, определенно, следует следить за своим сокровищем получше, иначе его могут похитить...  
\- С Гаем все в порядке, – наконец-то ответил Ирука, – только, как мне кажется, вы немного неправильно расцениваете наши с ним отношения...  
\- Привет! – в комнату радостно вбежал Котетсу, отсалютовал Какаши и дернул Ируку за хвост. – Сплетничаем?  
\- С чего ты взял? – снова это выражение невинности и недоумения на загорелой мордочке.  
Какаши напомнил себе, что это всего лишь умелая игра... но, если честно, верилось с трудом. Как можно подозревать в чем-то человека с таким искренним взглядом?   
Какаши развернулся и молча вышел с неясным ощущением, что его обвели вокруг пальца.


	10. Хайяте

_\- Хайяте, – промурлыкал Генма, – какие у нас верные друзья!_

День не задался с самого начала. Его подняли по тревоге в четыре утра, и он с сестрой до обеда бегал по лесу, выискивая предполагаемых противников. Ни они, ни еще один отряд АНБУ никого не нашли, но это еще не значило, что дозорным померещилось. Враг мог уже ускользнуть. Хайями обозвала его параноиком и ушла досыпать, порекомендовав ему сделать то же самое. Даже мама, уже десяток лет не надевавшая маску АНБУ, успокаивающе улыбнулась и попросила отдохнуть. «Тебе необходимо отвлечься, развеяться, – сказала она. – Почему бы тебе не сходить к своему другу? Такой хороший мальчик этот Ирука!» Хайяте не хотел к Ируке. Этот «хороший мальчик» только будет смеяться над ним и опять рекомендовать переспать уже с Генмой.  
Ох, нет. Он не будет думать об этом извращенце с сенбоном!  
Хайяте завалился спать, но только ворочался с боку на бок и пялился в потолок. Несмотря на ранний подъем, сон не шел к нему. Он встал и начал бродить по дому, пока не наткнулся на отца и зятя, пораньше вернувшихся домой. Они играли с малышом Кенничи в лошадки и предлагали присоединиться. Когда Хайяте отказался, его обозвали «скучным упрямцем» и «никудышным дядей» и велели не слоняться по дому, как привидение, а пойти на кухню помочь матери с ужином. Плохо быть младшим ребенком в семье, все только и делают, что шпыняют и командуют! Хоть бы Кенни скорее подрос, тогда б его гоняли и опекали, как самого мелкого!  
От нечего делать поплелся на кухню, но тут же сбежал: мать возилась с тестом, что ей давалось с трудом, и в такие дни лучше было не попадаться ей под руку.  
Поэтому появление Ируки и его приглашение пойти попьянствовать Хайяте все же принял. Торопливо переоделся и выскочил на улицу. Ирука, благословенны будут его уста, крикнул, чтобы сына сегодня не ждали.  
\- Можно подумать, что в двадцать с лишним лет, джонину и АНБУ до кучи, мне позволят немного свободы, – бурчал Хайяте, шагая рядом с Ирукой и невольно поглядывая на хмурое небо.  
Ирука только рассмеялся и сдернул бандану с головы Хайяте.  
\- Ну! – возмутился джонин, протягивая руку.  
\- Во-первых, не хотел, не позволил бы снять с себя, – заявил Ирука. – Во-вторых, сегодня мы гуляем!  
Да, сам Ирука сегодня вырядился как на... хм. Одни эти обтягивающие джинсы уже... аморальны!  
\- На свидание собрался, что ли? – пробормотал Хайяте, приглаживая волосы, одна чертова прядь на затылке вечно торчит хохолком, ничто ее не берет, да еще и ветер разбушевался.  
Ирука смущенно кашлянул.  
\- Нет, не на свидание... – и буйно покраснел.  
\- Ой, – Хайяте поднял руки, – если я отвлекаю тебя от Мизуки...  
\- Нет-нет, – улыбнулся Ирука, – этот вечер я посвящаю только тебе. Жаль, ты не захотел переодеться.  
\- Мне так удобнее и теплее, – насупился Хайяте и погладил кармашки жилета. – И все под рукой!  
\- Параноик, – пробормотал Ирука, но не стал продолжать тему нарядов.  
И даже бандану вернул. Хайяте, так уж и быть, не стал надевать ее, спрятал в карман.  
\- Куда ты меня ведешь?  
\- В «Трубку».  
Хайяте немного удивился. «Трубка Сандайме» была известным прибежищем джонинов, и шиноби более низкого ранга обычно не рисковали совать туда нос. Впрочем, Ирука не один, что может ему грозить в компании друга-джонина? «Может, я и в самом деле немного параноик? - чуть виновато подумал Хайяте. – Подозревать лучшего друга сам не знаю в чем...»  
Он терзался угрызениями совести еще несколько минут, и уже решил, что извинится подобающим образом за свои мысли. Но вот «Трубка» показалась за поворотом, вот они шагнули за порог и спустились на несколько ступенек вниз, вот шагнули в главный зал заведения... И все мысли мигом вылетели из головы.  
Оглядеться первым делом – инстинкт любого джонина, оценить присутствующих, степень их угрозы, наметить два-три пути отступления на всякий случай. Заметить в заведении для джонинов именно того, кого ему не хотелось бы видеть... Почему бы Генме и не зайти вечерком в «Трубку»? Но добавьте к этому Ируку, и вы получаете добротную, прекрасно сработанную ловушку! Право, Ируку пора тренировать на джонина, даже если он и слабоват в рукопашной.  
\- Предатель, – пробормотал Хайяте, не сводя глаз с углового столика у черного входа.  
Не сводя глаз с джонина, повернувшего голову, как только они с Ирукой вошли внутрь.  
Не сводя глаз с прекрасного и ненавистного лица, на котором выражение удивления быстро сменилось радостью.  
\- Уходим, – бросил Хайяте.  
\- Даже не поздороваемся? – несчастным тоном спросил Ирука, вцепившись ему в рукав.  
\- Это его идея?  
\- Нет. Я всего лишь подслушал, как он назначил здесь встречу...  
\- ... с Хатаке, – договорил Хайяте с отвращением.  
\- Всего лишь поздороваемся? – попросил Ирука. – Они нас увидели, нельзя уходить просто так... Идем.  
Сжав челюсти, Хайяте последовал за своим предателем-другом, и едва не сбежал, увидев, как Ирука, перемолвившись словом с Генмой, сел напротив него. Рядом с Хатаке. Предоставляя Хайяте на выбор либо стоять, как идиоту, либо сесть за стол – рядом с Генмой. Хайяте бросил на Ируку мрачный взгляд и опустился на самый краешек скамьи.  
\- Добрый вечер, – проговорил Генма с сияющей улыбкой. – Не ожидал увидеть вас здесь, друзья мои!  
\- Я тоже не ожидал, – бросил Хайяте.  
Ирука поежился и виновато посмотрел на него. Хайяте бы зол... но за столько лет дружбы с Ирукой он уже понял, что сердиться на поганца совершенно невозможно! Он вздохнул, поневоле расслабляясь. По крайней мере, Генма еще не распускал руки.  
\- Я принесу выпить? – предложил Ирука и встал, не дожидаясь ответа. – Хайяте, я помню, что ты любишь, не вставай.  
\- А я помню, что любит Генма, – подал голос чертов Хатаке и тоже встал. – Я принесу, сиди, Генма.  
Эти двое торопливо удалились в направлении барной стойки. Хайяте сглотнул и осторожно повернулся направо.  
Генма смотрел на него горящим взглядом, не оставлявшем никаких сомнений в желаниях джонина.  
\- Хайяте, – промурлыкал он, – какие у нас верные друзья!  
Хайяте безумно захотелось вскочить и убежать домой.


	11. Ирука

_\- Дружба – дружбой, – шепнул Какаши Ируке, – но может, ты меня лучше поцелуешь?_

\- И отнесите, пожалуйста, все это вон на тот столик в углу, – распорядился Ирука.  
\- Мы не понесем сами?  
\- А... – Ирука понятия не имел, что сказать Хатаке, чтобы задержать его еще на секундочку.   
В самом деле, сложно объяснить человеку, почему ты помогаешь отбить у него любовника. Еще сложнее заставить этого человека помогать тебе в таком деле.  
\- Я просто хотел выйти подышать свежим воздухом, – нашелся Ирука и уставился на Хатаке своим лучшим умоляющим взглядом. – Не составите мне компанию?  
\- Конечно, – легко согласился джонин и пошел к выходу.  
Ирука последовал за ним почти в обморочном состоянии. Он не ожидал такого содействия.  
Они молча вышли на улицу. Ирука машинально пошел прочь. Хатаке почему-то последовал за ним.  
\- Вы не курите, – сказал Хатаке.  
\- А? Я? Нет, а что? – растерялся Ирука.  
Хатаке пожал плечами.  
\- Ничего. Просто в зале было накурено, и раз вам захотелось на свежий воздух...  
\- Да, – согласился Ирука, – да и ночь такая чудесная...  
Он прикусил язык: небо закрывали тучи, и ветер почти свистел в ушах. Хатаке посмотрел на небо, но не стал спорить. Несколько минут они шли в молчании. Ирука лихорадочно прикидывал, сколько времени прошло, и через сколько еще Хатаке надоест, и он захочет вернуться, и хватит ли этого времени Генме, чтобы уговорить Хайяте.  
\- Итак, – нарушил молчание Хатаке. – Вы намерены свести самого известного развратника Конохи со своим лучшим другом?  
\- А вы намерены позволить своему любовнику изменить вам? – отбрил Ирука, не подумав, и проклял свой торопливый язык.  
\- За словом в карман не лезете, – кивнул Хатаке и остановился.   
Ирука остановился тоже, ежась под порывами ветра. Нет, не по погоде он одет, ой не по погоде! И чего понадобилось этому джонину в такую холодрыгу останавливаться посреди улицы?  
\- Какаши, – сказал вдруг джонин и протянул руку. – На ты.  
\- Ирука, – улыбнулся Ирука с облегчением и пожал руку.   
Какаши не выпустил его руку и взглянул на небо.  
\- Бежим, – сказал он и разжал пальцы.   
Ирука послушно побежал за джонином. Он вполне готов бегать за ним хоть всю ночь по закоулкам и подворотням, если это даст Хайяте время. Хатаке снова поймал его руку и потянул за собой в черноту какого-то садика или парка.  
\- Ступеньки!  
Ирука осторожно нащупал ступеньки ногой. Пахнуло холодом, на голову упали первые капли дождя.  
\- Успели, – он услышал усмешку в голосе джонина, а потом над головой блеснула молния, громыхнуло, и небеса словно разверзлись.   
\- Крыша, – с благодарностью сказал Ирука. – Где это мы?  
\- В беседке, – голос Хатаке раздался неожиданно близко, над ухом.  
Ирука вздрогнул, только сейчас задумавшись, по какой такой доброте душевной этот джонин посодействовал его плану, последовал за ним, оставляя своего любовника с другим мужчиной? Что он хотел получить взамен? Кажется, Ирука выставил себя полным идиотом, если не хуже...  
Молния облила мертвенно-серым светом мокрые листья прикрывавших беседку деревьев, резные деревянные столбики, кривые ступеньки... Но не джонина, который стоял за спиной, стоял так близко, что Ирука чувствовал его дыхание на своей шее.   
\- Вы...  
\- Ты.  
\- Ты, наверное, не совсем верно понял меня...  
«Конечно, самое время оправдываться, Ирука!»  
Хатаке вздохнул и обнял Ируку, прижимая к себе.  
\- Ирука, – прошептал он.  
Ох, черт! Ирука расцепил руки, обвившиеся вокруг его талии, и развернулся. Много это дало ему в такой темноте!  
\- Послушайте, Хатаке-сан!..  
Его губы оказались накрыты с пугающей точностью (в темноте он видит, что ли, этот джонин?), и, боже мой, как он целовался! Ирука вцепился в плечи Хатаке. Темно, холодно, молнии бьют через каждую секунду, гром сотрясает беседку – Ирука не чувствовал ни земли под ногами, ни даже своих ног – только твердые теплые плечи, только руки – на талии и одну на затылке. Так тепло... и эти губы! Этот язык!  
Хатаке оторвался от него на секунду и снова припал к губам; осыпал короткими жадными поцелуями щеки, лоб, нос...  
Ирука схватил Хатаке за волосы – секундное мучительное колебание: оттолкнуть или притянуть ближе – и дернул. От себя.  
\- Пожалуйста, возьмите себя в руки, Хатаке-сан! – взмолился он.  
Ударила молния, показав на миг белое-белое лицо.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я не могу, – Ирука отчаянно искал причину, по которой он должен отказаться от этих поцелуев; снова молния и подсказкой светлые волосы – Мизуки! – Я не свободен!  
\- Я знаю... – пробормотал Хатаке. – И я не должен был... но я хотел... я думал...  
\- Черт!  
Ирука вырвался из горячих объятий Хатаке. Едва не навернувшись на ступеньках в темноте и оттолкнув вовремя поддержавшую его руку, он бросился прочь.


	12. Генма

_\- Смотри-ка, целоваться полез, – ухмыльнулся Генма. – Этому больше не наливать!_

\- Вот здесь я и живу, – сказал Генма, распахивая входную дверь. – Проходи.  
И Хайяте вошел в его дом, споткнувшись на пороге. Генма торопливо подхватил его под руку. Дверь захлопнулась, погружая их в темноту.  
\- Подожди, сейчас свет включу.  
Хайяте качнулся, и Генма поспешно приобнял его за талию. Уже привычным жестом – он тащил Хайяте почти всю дорогу от «Трубки». Надо же было человеку так напиться!   
\- Тихонько! – какой же он легкий! – Сейчас... свет...  
\- К черту твой свет!  
Генма почувствовал руки на своих плечах, пальцы, больно впившиеся в тело, и усилием воли подавил рефлексы, кричащие ему отбросить напавшего в темноте противника. Это Хайяте, Хайяте, и он дотрагивается до него сам...  
\- Хайяте, – изумленно шепнул Генма.  
В прихожей было не так уж темно, как казалось, дверь в спальню была приоткрыта, и свет молний приникал сюда бледными отблесками. Гром раздавался откуда-то издалека, но Генма не слышал ничего, кроме учащенного дыхания Хайяте, прильнувшего к нему и склонившему голову ему на плечо. Генма не двигался, опасаясь спугнуть свою добычу. Кажется, Хайяте не настолько пьян, как думал Генма, уже и не рассчитывающий ни на какое... пикантное продолжение ночи. Кажется, они не собираются просто лечь спать...  
\- Хайяте, – Генма решился поднять руки и коснуться спины Хайяте, всего лишь положить их чуть ниже лопаток, очень безопасно и невинно, пожалуйста, не бойся, Хайяте, и не убегай!  
Хайяте не убежал. Он чуть повернул голову.  
\- Ты... – и его дыхание теперь так близко, его губы почти касаются шеи, можно почти чувствовать, как они шевелятся. – Ты, кажется, чего-то хотел от меня, Генма.  
Он, конечно, ослышался? Генма глупо моргнул, еще раз, и охнул, когда губы коснулись его шеи. Отвернул голову, вздыхая; поглаживая руками спину прижавшегося к нему мужчины.   
«Ты заставил меня побеспокоиться, Хайяте. Похоже, пришло время тебе расплачиваться за это».  
Но если опустить руки чуть ниже на талию, или еще ниже, и притянуть к себе, вжать в себя... Генма зашипел, когда его шею пронзила острая боль – чертов мальчишка укусил его! Но этот неожиданный укус был хорошим знаком, если Генма что-то понимает в происходящем, да и отклик снизу был весьма обнадеживающим.  
\- Хочешь меня, Хайяте, – выдохнул Генма.  
Вместо ответа Хайяте поднял голову и провел губами по щеке. Генма чуть повернулся навстречу, и наконец-то их губы встретились.  
Хайяте целовался очень осторожно, не приоткрывая рта, лишь чуть-чуть прижимаясь губами. Это было, конечно, не дело. Особенно нехорошо, что Хайяте скоро отстранился.  
\- Мы так и будем... делать это в прихожей?  
Генма фыркнул, с трудом подавляя смех, схватил Хайяте за руку и потащил в спальню. Если милый гость желает расположиться с удобством, как может радушный хозяин отказать в этом?  
Ему не требовался свет молний, чтобы пройти эти семь шагов от входной двери до кровати. Верный свое дурацкой привычке, Генма методично убирал свою квартирку каждое утро... на случай, если вернуться сюда уже не доведется. У него никогда не валялось ничего, обо что можно было бы споткнуться.   
И очень хорошо, что он поменял белье на постели: вчера они с Какаши весело провели ночь, и было бы невежливо уложить нового любовника на простыни, еще хранящие запах предыдущего.  
С этой безалаберной мыслью он толкнул Хайяте на кровать и улыбнулся тихому возгласу, вырвавшемуся у его гостя. Не ожидал, Хайяте-кун? Это только начало! Тебе еще не раз придется удивляться этой ночью, тебе ведь многому предстоит учиться, не так ли?  
Генма опустился на краешек кровати и склонился над Хайяте. Не тратя лишних слов, впился в его губы поцелуем, требовательным, жадным. Хайяте наконец-то приоткрыл губы, приподнял руки, нерешительно обнимая за плечи.   
Через несколько секунд Генма вынужден был взять свои слова обратно: Хайяте мог быть неловким, его поцелуи могли быть неумелы, но ничего нерешительного не было в этом мужчине, который когда-то посмел отказать Генме. И не единожды. Но этой ночью он словно сорвался, отметая все свои холодные и вежливые взгляды, свою отстраненность, свои «нет». Возможно, спиртное было тому виной... или Хайяте наконец-то не устоял перед неотразимостью Генмы?  
Очень скоро Генма оказался лежащим на спине, а Хайяте, навалившись на него, пытался одновременно целовать его шею и сдирать с него одежду. Генма лежал, запрокинул голову, чуть морщась и постанывая, когда зубы Хайяте слишком сильно прикусывали кожу; и дурел от нетерпения и желания, валом накатывающих на него, оглушающих, обессиливающих. Он умудрился выкрутиться из рубашки, почти не отрывая рук, а брюки с него почти слетели под отчаянными нетерпеливыми рывками.  
Генма вздрогнул, когда рука Хайяте коснулась его горла, он напрягся, когда эти пальцы чуть сжались, и не смог сдержать вздох облегчения, когда они скользнули ниже, на грудь, на живот, на...  
Генма охнул и чуть выгнулся вверх, навстречу прикосновению; вытянул руки, коснулся обтянутых тканью плеч.  
\- Ты еще одет!  
Да, он был почти изумлен. Он даже не заметил, когда контроль перешел к Хайяте. А Генма предполагал, что сегодня будет соблазнять сам! Нет, так не пойдет!  
Генма схватил край рубашки Хайяте и потянул вверх, желая избавиться от всего, что мешало ему. Для начала мы разденем тебя, дружок!  
Хайяте сердито что-то прорычал, но сел и стянул с себя рубашку через голову. Генма уже помогал расстегивать на нем брюки. В четыре руки можно очень быстро выпотрошить человека из одежды. И обувь тоже долой, пожалуйста, раз уж дошли руки! Раздев Хайяте, Генма толкнул его на спину и навис сверху на четвереньках.   
\- Сейчас моя очередь, – шепнул он.  
Молнии били чаще, и в их мгновенном свете Генма видел Хайяте, лежащего в его постели, видел приоткрытый рот, закрытые глаза; видел, как часто вздымается грудь. Ах, похоже, стоит поторопиться, обоим уже требуется разрядка – и быстро. Что ж, он всегда успеет наверстать упущенное позже – ночь длинна.   
Генма потянулся к губам Хайяте, хотя сложно было назвать это поцелуем. Это была не ласка, это было требование, это был приказ подчиниться, это было завоевание непокорной добычи, это было обладание. И обладание Хайяте обещало быть самой лучшей победой, самой глубокой зарубкой на мифическом поясе: сопротивление только распаляет.  
Генма опустился на распластанное дрожащее тело и приподнял голову на миг. Он выждал секундную паузу, чтобы утих очередной раскат грома и круговым движением бедер вжался в лежащего под ним мужчину. Да, вот он желанный хриплый стон, он давно мечтал услышать такой из уст Хайяте вместо его обычных холодных слов. Хотя вежливое «пожалуйста» или даже «Генма, пожалуйста!» тоже звучали бы божественно. Но, похоже, дорогой Хайяте уже не в состоянии говорить... что ж, никто не жалуется.  
Генма шевельнулся, сползая ниже (чертов гром, приглушивший возглас!). Совсем чуть-чуть побеспокоил шею, такую трогательную, тонкую и беззащитную, но, кажется, это больше нервировало Хайяте, чем доставляло удовольствие. Хм? – не так уверен в себе? Какаши, вдруг вспомнилось Генме, охотно вверялся его ласке, зная, что в любой момент может вырваться непридушенным... надо будет поработать с Хайяте до такого же уровня самоуверенности... или доверия.  
Тонкие ключицы – неожиданный отклик: Хайяте оторвал пальцы от простыни, в которую вцепился было, и запутал их в волосах Генмы, чуть сжимая и разжимая, чуть дергая иногда. Так даже лучше, боль поможет держать себя в руках.  
Генма передвинулся еще ниже, скользя языком по коже, совсем недолго покружился возле сосков. Погладить по бокам, еще ниже, руками под спину, чуть приподнимая, лизнуть живот... В десятку! – Хайяте изогнулся, подставляясь еще больше, что-то мыча (дурацкий гром!) и дергая за волосы. Ах, настолько нравится? Генма улыбнулся и еще раз лизнул твердый живот, поцеловал пупок, обвел пальцем ямочку...  
\- Генма! – на этот раз все прекрасно слышно; похоже мы только что нашли твое слабое место, дружок?  
Генма еще несколько секунд поддразнивал Хайяте, заставляя того извиваться под ним. Но пора начинать самое интересное!  
Пока что он лежал на Хайяте, но для дальнейших действий будет очень мило, если кое-кто раздвинет свои ноги, чтобы Генма мог поместиться между ними. Он сполз с Хайяте и сел рядом. Реакция Хайяте почти испугала: Генма всего лишь провел рукой по коленям Хайяте, всего лишь попытался проникнуть между крепко сжатыми бедрами, как Хайяте дернулся и внезапно сел.  
\- Нет!  
Генма вздохнул: как типично! Видимо, Хайяте-кун все-таки недостаточно выпил! Теперь полночи уйдет на уговоры и увещевания, что это не так уж и страшно, и не больно, и «тебе понравится».   
\- Хайяте...  
\- Я буду сверху! Или... или никак.  
У Генмы глаза на лоб полезли. Этого ультиматума он не ожидал. И уж явно не в такой момент, когда Хайяте полагалось потерять рассудок от удовольствия.  
\- Но, Хайяте...  
\- Или никак.  
По-постойте, он, что, уходить собирается? Генма не за тем приволок его в свою берлогу, чтобы вот так отпускать! (По правде говоря, он собирался просто уложить Хайяте спать, одеяльце подоткнуть, и максимум чмокнуть в лобик, но раз уж они решили перейти ко взрослым играм...).   
\- Хорошо. – Требование, конечно, безумное, но...  
Темная тень на краю кровати качнулась обратно?  
\- Хорошо?  
«Сколько неверия в голосе, Хайяте-кун! Разве ты не этого желал услышать? Или просто не ожидал, что я соглашусь? Тогда ты выбрал не тот метод, чтобы отбить у меня желание!»  
\- Ты... позволишь мне?  
\- Конечно, – Генма протянул руки к Хайяте, молния, как кстати! – обнял его за плечи и притянул к себе. – Все, что захочешь!  
Пока его целовали с радостным и благодарным энтузиазмом, в голове Генмы промелькнуло, что неопытный партнер в активной роли – это может быть даже больно. Нечего и думать, что Хайяте поможет ему подготовиться. Но... ждать дольше было выше его сил – он и так слишком долго ждал Хайяте!   
Ох!  
Кто-то очень нетерпелив! Хотя знать, что тебя желают до такой степени, что хватают в охапку и бросают на спину, даже приятно. Особенно, если даже в темноте ухитряются не ударить головой о спинку кровати. И падают сверху так осторожно.  
Ох, черт! Генма изогнулся, когда губы Хайяте коснулись его шеи, груди. Кто-то очень быстро учится и – аах! – делает это очень хорошо! Генма не сопротивлялся, когда горячая ладонь коснулась его бедра, и раздвинул ноги. Он был занят, нашаривая под подушкой маленькую баночку со смазкой. Только памятуя о возможной боли, Генма заставил себя сосредоточиться и открыть баночку, зачерпнуть немного и протянуть руку вниз. Он точно не мазохист, и не собирается становиться им даже ради Хайяте. Он просунул руку между их телами – нанести смазку хотя бы на Хайяте... ему удалось сделать едва ли два-три поглаживающих движения, когда Хайяте перехватил его руки и завел их наверх. Генма в жизни бы не подумал, что этот тщедушный мальчишка может быть таким сильным! Чертовы мечники и их могучие ручки! Хайяте, скорее всего, удержит его и одной рукой... собственно, именно это он и делает! Выдираться всерьез? Генма почувствовал укус в плечо и скольжение чужих пальцев по груди одновременно, а потом эта рука исчезла и...  
Ох! Генма стиснул зубы и отвернул голову: Хайяте мог бы и поосторожнее!  
\- По-дож-ди! – выдавил Генма по слогам.  
«Не так быстро, – хотел сказать Генма, – не так сразу, не так...» Он не сказал ничего. Он запрокинул голову и вскрикнул, не видя молний, не слыша грома. Чертов мальчишка умудрился едва ли не с первого же раза найти то самое, то самое... Губы на горле, зубы – чувствительный укус, – Генма выгнулся, ахая. Ноги сами собой поднялись выше, обвиваясь вокруг талии Хайяте. Очередной толчок, очередное проникновение – еще глубже, еще сильнее, да, еще больнее, но и еще прекраснее! Хриплое дыхание совсем рядом, руки – уже снова обе – сжимающие его запястья, прижимающие его к постели, и это яростное движение внутри, и трение снаружи, и...  
Ударила молния, ослепив глаза, стекла зазвенели от грома, дрожью и сотрясением отозвавшись во всем теле...  
Кажется, он потерял сознание на какой-то миг. Или на несколько минут. Когда он очнулся, гроза еще гремела над головой, но уже уходила. Все тело ныло, а сверху придавливала тяжесть чужой тушки, мирно спящей, если судить по звуку дыхания.  
И что-то было не так... Генма шевельнулся и поморщился: больно!   
\- Ка... – начал он и осекся.  
«Какаши! – хотел сказать он. – Что это на тебя нашло? Так непохоже на тебя!»  
\- Хайяте, – сладко вздохнул Генма.  
Голова, удобно устроившаяся на его плече, не была светловолосой, даже если этот мужчина точно так же крепко обнимал его за талию, как это всегда делал Какаши. О боже, Генма чуть не назвал любовника чужим именем! Хайяте закатил бы истерику! Хорошо, что он спит.  
Генма подумал было о ванной, но вставать было лень, а будить Хайяте жалко... значит, к черту душ! Он обнял Хайяте за плечи и закрыл глаза.  
«Мое».


	13. Сандайме

_\- Еще слово, Генма, – оборвал Хайяте, – и я буду вынужден прибегнуть к насилию!_

Сандайме Хокаге вздохнул и опустил глаза. Если бессонница не дает ему спать, и он приходит в офис пораньше, это еще не значит, что можно портить тихое солнечное утро такими ужасными обвинениями. Даже если виновный сам пришел каяться в содеянном.  
И, судя по побелевшему лицу, не видел себе оправданий.  
Сандайме посмотрел на лист бумаги, лежащий перед ним на столе. Смотреть на Гекко Хайяте не было ни сил, ни желания. Невозможно было поверить, даже предположить, что этот тихий вежливый мальчик совершит когда-нибудь такое преступление по отношению к своему товарищу-шиноби! Даже если он не был трезв... невероятно! Но – мальчик ворвался в его офис через несколько минут после рассвета с круглыми от ужаса глазами. Несмотря на шок, в котором пребывал Хайяте, он сумел ясно изложить, что натворил, и попросил наказать его соответственно. У Сандайме были свои мысли на этот счет и поэтому, не торопясь никого осуждать, он велел послать за потерпевшим. Он, в конце концов, должен был выслушать обе стороны и узнать правду. Как ни крути, последние слухи заставляли Хокаге сомневаться в самом факте преступления. Конечно, объяснять это Хайяте не имело смысла.   
Сандайме услышал шаги из коридора. Он заметил, как Хайяте вскочил со своего стула, нервно стискивая руки, и вздохнул еще раз. Мало он наплакался с Хайяте, когда мальчишка был еще генином. Правда, тогда подавляющее большинство проблем этой команды возникало из-за Ируки...  
Дверь открылась, чтобы впустить хмурого Ширануи Генму в сопровождении двоих АНБУ, посланных за ним. Сандайме даже опустил трубку на стол. Не может быть... только не Хайяте! Но Генма был ужасно бледен, темные круги под глазами выдавали бессонную ночку, а шея там, где она была видна над воротником, была покрыта темными пятнами. И походка... в ней не было обычной легкости.  
И где его сенбон?   
\- Здравствуй, Генма, – говорить «доброе утро» казалось неуместным. – Присаживайся.  
\- Здрасте. – Генма помахал рукой, рукав поехал вверх, и Сандайме увидел темные кольца синяков вокруг запястий. – Я лучше постою.   
Он покосился на Хайяте и послал ему многозначительную усмешечку. Хайяте смотрел в пол и убито молчал, и Сандайме вздохнул с облегчением. Как бы ни похож был Генма на типичную жертву изнасилования внешне, его поведение не укладывалось в рамки шока. Эти дети могли бы и сами уладить свои проблемы!  
\- Могу я узнать, по какому поводу за мной послали? Я никак не ожидал проснуться в обществе двоих ребят из АНБУ!  
«...только одного конкретного АНБУ» – эту недоговоренную фразу поняли все присутствующие. Сандайме хмыкнул, окончательно расслабляясь, Хайяте очень старался провалиться сквозь пол, а один из АНБУ даже смутился и чуть отвернул голову. Эх, молодость, молодость!  
\- Я вызвал тебя, потому что сегодня мне сообщили об изнасиловании, – сказал Сандайме спокойно, снова поднося трубку к губам.  
\- Изнасилование? – Генма побелел, как полотно. – Но...  
\- Хайяте-кун рассказал мне сам.  
Генма повернулся к Хайяте.  
\- Ты немного выпил, но ты же знал, что делаешь!  
\- Я осознавал, что делал, и именно поэтому мне нет прощения, – прошептал Хайяте, не поднимая глаз.  
Генма моргнул. Раскрыл рот, закрыл и бросил беспомощный взгляд на Хокаге. Сандайме затянулся, про себя посмеиваясь над растерянностью Генмы, и, наконец, соизволил объяснить.   
\- Хайяте считает, что изнасиловал тебя вчера под влиянием выпитого.  
\- Хайяте? Меня? – изумился Генма.  
\- И поначалу мне показалось, что твой вид – уже достаточное доказательство.  
Генма проследил за взглядом Сандайме и одернул рукав.   
\- Возможно, было немного грубо, – пробормотал он, видимо, не очень обрадованный необходимостью объяснять Хокаге подробности своей личной жизни, да еще и в присутствии посторонних. – Но все было по взаимному согласию! Никакого принуждения ни с чьей стороны!  
\- Но... – начал Хайяте.  
Сандайме поднял руку, приказывая ему помолчать.  
\- Ширануи Генма, по признанию присутствующего здесь Гекко Хайяте, ты – пострадавшая сторона.  
\- Я – не пострадавшая сторона! – возмутился Генма.  
Сандайме пропустил эти слова мимо ушей.  
\- Как пострадавший, ты имеешь право подать в суд на обвиняемого, и так как он уже признался, приговор будет вынесен немедленно.  
Выражение на лице Генмы можно было назвать ужасом. Это хорошо.  
\- Или ты имеешь право отказаться от этого права, и дело будет закрыто, – договорил Сандайме.  
\- Вы не можете! – заявил Хайяте, наконец-то поднял голову.  
\- Конечно, отказываюсь! – бросил Генма и раздраженно покосился на Хайяте. – Не было никакого изнасилования!  
\- Дело закрыто за неимением состава преступления, – торжественным тоном подытожил Сандайме, демонстративно порвал листочек с признанием Хайяте и бросил в корзину.   
Хайяте перекосило, но он промолчал.  
\- Можете быть свободны, – сказал Сандайме и улыбнулся.  
Хайяте еще несколько секунд сверлил Хокаге взглядом, не двигаясь с места, пока прикосновение Генмы не вывело его из ступора. Он нервно дернул плечом, сбрасывая руку Генмы, и вылетел из комнаты. Генма даже не выглядел обиженным или удивленным, словно ожидал такой реакции на свой жест. Он коротко поклонился и удалился с вежливым «прошу нас извинить».  
Хороший мальчик Генма.  
Сандайме затянулся и с удовольствием выдохнул, выпуская дым изо рта.  
\- Вы, конечно, понимаете, что все должно оставаться в секрете, – обратился он к своим АНБУ, все еще стоящим у двери.


	14. Какаши

_\- Не будем тратить время нашей юности на ссоры, – миролюбиво произнес Гай, обнимая Какаши за плечи._

«Больше всего ненавижу такие случайные встречи. Предлагал же Гаю идти по крышам! Нет, подавай ему разгар веселья. Юного. Да в этом районе каждую неделю так гуляют! Знал же, что ничего хорошего не будет!».  
Он давно не видел Ируку. Неделю. И давайте даже не будем спрашивать, с каких пор неделя стала восприниматься как целая вечность. Впрочем, Ирука не выглядел так, будто прожил «целую вечность». Конечно, ведь для этого человека прошла всего одна неделя. Он не изменился, а это значило, что у него по-прежнему горели глаза, его улыбка была по-прежнему обаятельна, жесты – по-прежнему энергичны и непринужденны.  
Ирука разговаривал с каким-то незнакомым Какаши чунином и приобнимал его за плечи... как-то уж слишком дружелюбно? «Я не свободен!» - чуть ли не истерический визг. Какаши прогнал нежеланное воспоминание.  
На плечо легла рука. Какаши скосил глаз. Интересно, заметил ли Гай, с кем проводит этот вечер его Ирука?  
\- Гляди-ка, Ирука! – радостно провозгласил Гай.  
Заметил. Гай пошел навстречу чунину, слегка мазнув пальцами по руке Какаши. Для них, столько лет бывших друзьями, это означало «пойдем со мной, если хочешь». О, Какаши ни за что не упустит эту возможность!  
Они прошли быстрым шагом мимо лавочек и ларьков с закусками, напитками, какими-то мелочами; разноцветные раскачивающиеся лампы бросали вокруг скользящие тени; где-то недалеко гремела музыка, и слышались веселые голоса – нигде больше так не радовались жизни и не умели веселиться больше, чем в Конохе. Особенно, в пятницу.  
\- Ирука-йо! – мощный голос Гая пронесся над улицей, над людьми, над ларьками; перекрыл музыку.  
Чунин с самой располагающей улыбкой, которую Какаши когда-либо видел, конечно, услышал. Чунин улыбнулся (Какаши споткнулся на ровном месте) и помахал рукой Гаю. Вторая у него была занята: неизвестный Какаши мужчина со светлыми волосами держал Ируку за руку и водил по его ладони пальцем. Иногда плохо иметь такое хорошее зрение!  
\- Гай!  
Ирука все еще улыбался, когда джонины приблизились, но его улыбка слегка дрогнула и поблекла, когда он взглянул на спутника своего Гая. Или Какаши это только показалось? – наверное, показалось. В таком неверном свете... Конечно.  
\- Я не видел тебя целую неделю, Ирука, ты совсем не заходишь!  
«Еще бы», – Какаши покосился на все еще сцепленные пальцы Ируки и его светловолосого спутника. Почему-то видеть их было ужасно обидно... из-за Гая, да. Ирука замялся, чуть розовея.  
\- Если у тебя неприятности, только скажи мне, – нахмурился Гай.  
\- Нет-нет, у меня все более чем прекрасно! – Ирука даже поднял руки (и расцепился с тем незнакомцем, чудно!). – Мы, пожалуй, пойдем, не будем отвлекать вас!  
\- Видеть тебя – всегда радость для меня, Ирука! – ослепительно улыбнулся Гай, – если б не ты, я никогда бы не встретил прекрасную Аюне!  
Какаши приподнял бровь: Аюне? Ирука, тем временем, краснел и мялся, бросая нервные взгляды на Какаши.  
\- Ах! – Гай хлопнул себя по лбу. – Я не представил тебе моего лучшего друга и вечного соперника – Хатаке Какаши! А это...  
\- Ой, Гай! – протянул Какаши, лениво поднимая руку. – Мы уже знакомы, не так ли, Ирука-сенсей? И достаточно близко.  
\- Замечательно! – Гай мог не заметить легкого напряжения в голосе Какаши, но то, как вспыхнул Ирука... или как нахмурился друг Ируки, не заметить было сложно.  
\- Хатаке-сан! – сказал Ирука звенящим от возмущения голосом.  
Какаши издал легкое «хм?», что, казалось, еще больше вывело из себя его собеседника, но белобрысый чунин коснулся плеча Ируки и покачал головой. Ирука глубоко вздохнул и кивнул.  
\- Ирука... – с недоумением начал Гай.  
Да, Какаши знал, что Гай умеет говорить тихо и коротко, но все время забывал об этом.  
\- Прости меня, Гай, – неловко улыбнулся Ирука, стараясь не смотреть на Какаши. – Я и Хатаке-сан немного поспорили в прошлую нашу встречу. Не сошлись мнениями в вопросе дружбы.  
\- Да, определенно, это был вопрос дружбы, – улыбнулся, щуря глаз, Какаши. – Дружбы и доверия.  
\- Да, – криво усмехнулся Ирука.  
\- Не могу поверить, что вы могли не сойтись во мнениях по этому вопросу! – совсем не к месту возмутился Гай. – Я не знаю никого, кто был бы настолько горячо предан и верен своим друзьям, как вы двое!  
Какаши хотелось спрятать лицо в ладони, даже несмотря на маску. Этот Гай! Однако «вы двое» звучало приятно... Даже если Гай и говорит о своем бойфренде, в личности, а то и наличии которого Какаши начал сомневаться.  
\- Гай... – Ирука, определенно не знал, как выпутаться из разговора, грозившего перерасти в философский диспут. – Имело место недоразумение.  
\- Несомненно, – сощурился Какаши.  
\- Да! – Ирука, наконец-то, повернулся к нему. – Гай – мой друг, и я его люблю и, конечно, предан ему.  
Ирука не обратил внимания на счастливый возглас Гая. Он смотрел только на Какаши, и неустрашимый Копирующий ниндзя находил это немного пугающим... и очень-очень волнующим!  
\- Вас я не знаю, и не могу сказать, что мы друзья...  
\- Несомненно, только пока! - жизнерадостно заявил Гай. – Вы просто созданы друг для друга!  
Вот на этот ляп невозможно было не обратить внимания! Какаши тихо простонал. Ирука вспыхнул, но упрямо продолжил, снова беря своего друга за руку:  
\- А вот Мизуки, мой друг с детских лет. Его я знаю лучше всех и люблю больше всех, и отношусь к нему иначе, чем к Гаю или к вам... – Ирука снова смотрел прямо на Какаши, и значение его слов трудно было истолковать двояко. – Конечно же, я всегда буду ему верен и предан.  
Какаши прищурился. Гай, похоже, не понял ничего не объяснений Ируки, ну, так и не ему они предназначались! Значит, он ошибочно предположил, что Ирука - бойфренд Гая? Значит, просто друг? Значит, Какаши можно не думать о Гае как о сопернике в этом плане (не то чтобы эта мысль остановила кого-то той ночью, в беседке). Значит, можно будет...  
\- И я намерен и дальше оставаться верным своим друзьям, – Ирука невольно шагнул вперед, закрывая своего друга от страшного Копирующего ниндзя. – Надеюсь, теперь наше маленькое недоразумении исчерпано?  
Ирука был серьезен... и очень-очень хорош собой. Но даже Хатаке Какаши мог понять, когда его отшивали.  
\- И, конечно, я прошу прощения, – проговорил Ирука. – Я не сообразил тогда, что мои... слова можно понять превратно.  
Какаши поджал губы под маской. То, как Ирука стоял перед этим своим Мизуки... «Боишься, что страшный джонин будет мстить твоему дружку, Ирука-сан?»  
\- Конечно, – счастливо прищурился Какаши. – Мне нечего прощать, я сам ошибся.  
Ирука неуверенно улыбнулся.  
\- С вашего позволения, – сказал он и ушел, уводя с собой своего молчаливого друга.  
Гай покосился на Какаши и вздохнул.  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты не собираешься ничего объяснять.  
Какаши пожал плечами.  
\- Имело место недоразумение, – легкомысленным тоном повторил он слова Ируки. – Но у меня есть вопрос.  
Гай изобразил на своем лице внимание.  
\- Давно ты знаешь Ируку?  
\- Лично знаком с ним пять месяцев и три с половиной недели, – не задумываясь оттарабанил Гай.  
\- Ой, – улыбнулся Какаши.  
\- Я знаю, что ты думаешь, – не обиделся Гай, и, приобняв Какаши за плечи, потащил его куда-то. – Но ты ошибаешься.  
\- Куда ты меня ведешь? – Какаши легко вывернулся из-под руки Гая (незаметно оглянувшись: нет, Ируки уже не видно) и пошел рядом.  
\- К Аюне. Самой лучшей женщине на свете! – провозгласил Гай.


	15. Аюне

_\- Вы еще не пробовали мясо в остром соусе от нашего шеф-повара?– спросил Гай._

\- Лук, – пропела Аюне. – Лук, морковь и баклажаны. Кориандр и укроп. Но главное – перец, острый-острый перец!  
Когда в шестнадцать в результате травмы оказываешься выброшенной из родной команды в инвалидную коляску, то у тебя оказывается очень много свободного времени. А если учесть, что ты – сирота, то ничего удивительного, что рано или поздно начинаешь разговаривать сама с собой. Это не значит, что твои товарищи по команде не навещают тебя. Просто один стал джонином и теперь все время занят, другой – учителем и занят еще больше...  
Впрочем, учительство не мешало Ируке навещать ее, а в один прекрасный день даже познакомить с совершенно сумасшедшим мастером тайджицу.  
Для которого она и готовила сейчас ужин.  
\- Перец, перец, помидоры... – этот соус удавался ей лучше всего, так почему бы не порадовать любимого человека его любимым блюдом?  
Даже если сама Аюне в рот не берет ничего острого! Ничего, с нее вполне хватит гарнира из картошки и тушеных овощей, а свою огненную свинину дорогой Гай пусть кушает сам!  
Аюне улыбнулась. Из всех ее знакомых такую еду мог есть только Ирука. Собственно, так он с Гаем и познакомился...  
Все было уже готово и успело настояться. Аюне заваривала чай и раздумывала, придется подогревать ужин или нет, как услышала оглушающий (ох, Гай ни в чем не знает меры!) стук в дверь, а потом шаги. Аюне схватилась за край стола и подняла себя из кресла. Она хотела бы встретить Гая стоя. Прикусив губу, оттолкнулась от стола и шагнула вперед. Она так долго не простоит... но ее дорогой Гай всегда появляется вовремя. Еще шаг, ноги начали дрожать – она уже устала. Еще шаг...  
Гай подхватил ее и прижал к себе. Аюне обняла его за шею и счастливо вздохнула. Ее любимый пришел не один, но сейчас это не имело значения. Для нее сейчас существовал только этот мужчина, что так крепко и бережно сжимал ее в своих объятиях, что спрятал лицо в ее волосах и легко касался губами ее шеи.  
\- Аюне.  
\- Гай.  
Их маленькая традиция, их обязательное приветствие. Их благодарность небесам за встречу, ту - первую, и эту – очередную. Всякий раз – как в ее любимых книгах. Не хватает только сказочного заката где-нибудь над морем...  
Гай подхватил ее на руки и отнес к креслу. Как пушинку.  
\- Опять перетрудилась, – проворчал он, усаживая ее в кресло.  
\- Иначе я буду недостойна тебя, – улыбнулась она, неохотно размыкая руки на его шее.  
\- Глупости, – он поцеловал ее в макушку и выпрямился. – А теперь, как я тебе и обещал: Аюне, позволь представить тебе моего вечного соперника – Хатаке Какаши!  
\- Я так давно хотела познакомиться с вами! – проговорила Аюне.  
Высокий светловолосый мужчина в маске, стоящий на пороге ее кухни, склонил голову. Аюне с жадным любопытством разглядывала человека, о котором так много слышала в последнее время.  
\- А это – Аюне, лучшая женщина Конохи и моя невеста.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Хатаке Какаши, как выяснилось в течение этого вечера, был немногословным человеком. Впрочем, возможно, его просто шокировало поведение его друга. Хайяте несколько раз заставал Гая, когда забегал в гости, и тоже делал очень изумленное лицо.  
Хатаке Какаши, определенно, был вежлив. Он не спрашивал, почему и как она оказалась в инвалидном кресле, но и не старался избегать взглядов на нее. Впрочем, возможно, она уже забыла, что значит быть шиноби. Он видел и не такое.  
Хатаке Какаши был странным. Но Аюне могла проявить вежливость и не глядеть на гостя, когда тот ел. В конце концов, у него могли быть причины носить маску. И не ее дело вникать.  
И, наконец, Хатаке Какаши относился к тому подавляющему большинству, которое не могло вытерпеть кулинарные предпочтения Гая. Аюне не смотрела, конечно, но навострила уши, и, услышав ожидаемый хрип, мигом протянула гостю стакан воды.  
А через пару секунд – другой.  
\- Как тебе? – жизнерадостно спросил Гай, на миг оторвавшись от своего любимого жаркого.  
\- Весьма... необычно, – прохрипел Хатаке.  
Да, определенно, очень вежливый человек. Аюне хихикнула.  
\- Вы можете сказать прямо, что в жизни больше не возьмете это в рот, – сжалившись, сказала она. – Я знаю только двоих, кто действительно любит свинину в остром соусе.  
\- Второй человек – это вы? – пробормотал Копирующий ниндзя.  
\- Нет. На самом деле это Умино Ирука. Вы знаете его.  
\- О, да, – невразумительным тоном пробормотал Какаши.  
\- Он рассказывал мне о вас.  
К черту вежливость, она должна была видеть его лицо в этот момент! К сожалению, к тому времени Хатаке уже натянул маску и флегматично разглядывал содержимое своей тарелки. Жаль-жаль, хотелось бы знать, не умолчал ли Ирука кое о чем. Лично она, если б ей пришлось выбирать между Ирукиным Мизуки и этим парнем в маске выбрала бы последнего. Но она всего лишь глупая женщина, любящая читать глупые любовные романы... конечно, в жизни все не так, как в ее обожаемых Ича-Ича...  
Ах да, еще один результат этого вечера: у Хатаке Какаши была склонность к той же литературе...  
Аюне уже любила его.


	16. Райдо

_\- Что ты такой смурной? – шепотом спросил Райдо.  
\- Хайяте меня не любит, – обиженно провозгласил Генма._

Райдо сидел на кровати и угрюмо глядел на нее.  
\- Похоже, мне некому больше рассказать об этом?  
Обычно он мог обсудить все свои проблемы с Генмой. Но не говорить же лучшему другу, что влюблен в него, как мальчишка! Хотя, тот, вероятно, и сам уже знает?  
\- И тут на сцене появляешься ты, – бурчал он, глядя на бутылку, стоящую посреди комнаты на полу.  
Пустой уже бутылке.  
\- Давай я расскажу тебе одну историю? – Райдо вздохнул. – Иногда я готов сам придушить Генму...  
Я сидел в баре один. Не знаю, что я там делал: пить мне не хотелось, еда не лезла в глотку. Идти в пустую квартиру было тошно, в гости хотелось только к одному человеку, но после того, как я застал там Хатаке, ноги моей у Генмы не было. Раньше, насколько я знал, он никогда не приводил к себе любовников.  
Я почти не заметил, как он скользнул за стол рядом со мной. Но когда я взглянул на него, то едва не выронил свой стакан: Генма выглядел паршиво. Всего пару дней назад, когда я в последний раз виделся с ним, он улыбался, как всегда.  
\- А, Райдо, – сказал он вместо приветствия, заглянул в мой стакан и попытался изобразить на лице свою фирменную улыбочку.  
Видимо, мое лицо отразило все, что я думаю об этой попытке, потому что он вздохнул и поник.  
Я не узнавал Генму. Этот человек, сидевший рядом со мной, не был тем веселым и сволочным Генмой, которого я знал и любил. Я видел его и раньше уставшим, вымотанным до предела, израненным, но и тогда он не выглядел таким уничтоженным, даже если у него не хватало сил на улыбку.  
Хатаке, подумал я внезапно. Если он сделал что-то с Генмой, я убью этого мерзавца, Шаринган там или нет!  
Прошла официантка и улыбнулась – Генме. Я бы не удивился – они всегда улыбались ему, – если б ее улыбка была флиртующей, а не сочувственной.  
\- Я тут частый гость, – сказал Генма, как всегда замечающий все на свете. – Я...  
Он приумолк, и я предложил ему свой стакан. С кем бы он ни был, кем бы ни увлекался, я всегда был и буду его лучшим другом. И когда он уходил с кем-то в обнимку, я мог утешать себя мыслью, что когда ему нужна будет помощь и поддержка, он всегда прибежит ко мне. Он всегда возвращается ко мне.  
\- Я... я в такой жопе, Райдо! – тихо проговорил Генма. – Я не знаю, как пробиться сквозь его толстую черепушку! Он вбил себе в голову, что изнасиловал меня и теперь избегает меня как... идиот!  
Последнее слово он выкрикнул со злостью и залпом выпил мою водку. Я сидел, как окаменевший, и едва мог дышать; перед моими глазами бегали белые точки.  
\- Райдо?  
\- Этот твой Хатаке – труп! – сказал я и встал.  
Мне нужно было найти проклятого Копирующего и убить.  
\- Да кто говорит о Хатаке! – Генма дернул меня за руку вниз. – Вздумал тоже!  
\- Не Хатаке? – я упал на стул.  
«Боже, Генма! Кто еще?»  
\- Какаши – и изнасиловать? – Генма фыркнул. – Я в жизни не встречал такого ласкового любовника! Он скорее отрежет себе руку, чем причинит своему партнеру боль... его мальчику повезло! – с вздохом заключил он.  
Последние слова совсем запутали меня. (И нет, я не хотел знать такие подробности о Хатаке!)  
\- Не смотри так на меня, у нас с Какаши... Я все знаю про его учителя, и он знает все про... Хайяте.  
\- Хайяте? – меньше всего я ожидал услышать это имя, и еще меньше мог предположить, что... – Это он тебя?  
\- Райдо! – простонал Генма, закатывая глаза. – Как будто меня можно изнасиловать! Это было всего лишь немного грубо, и я сам согласился. А теперь этот младенец полагает, что смог бы сделать со мной хоть что-то, если б я не хотел. Совсем не уважает старших...  
Генма снова усмехался, но его глаза были обращены к окну на улице, и он почти не отводил взгляда, словно высматривая кого-то.  
\- Хайяте бегает от меня, – повторил он, – и я не знаю, как...  
Внезапно он сорвался с места. Я увидел в окно Хайяте, подходившего к дому напротив. Мальчишка едва успел протянуть руку к двери, как рядом появился Генма.  
Я не мог смотреть, как Генма пытается «пробиться сквозь толстую черепушку» Хайяте. Я поднял руку и заказал еще водки. Я отвернулся от окна, чтобы не видеть этих двоих.  
Я ненавижу Хайяте тоже. И ненавижу то, что он сделал с моим Генмой! Я не узнаю своего друга в этом существе с очень серьезным и почти отчаянным взглядом. Я даже предпочел бы, чтобы Генма остался с Хатаке. Проклятый Копирующий ниндзя хотя бы знает, как сделать Генму счастливым.  
Я хочу обратно моего Генму. Легкомысленного, насмешливого, доводящего меня одной своей усмешкой... моего Генму».  
Райдо швырнул в бутылку подушкой и упал на спину. Потолок был очень интересным в этом году.


	17. Генма

_\- Мы попали, да? – слабо улыбнулся Генма._

\- Хайяте! – оклика всегда мало, надо вцепиться в него поскорее и покрепче, иначе его суровый друг может убежать... или вырваться и убежать.  
Даже если он и сумел подкараулить (в очередной раз) Хайяте у дома, еще не факт, что его выслушают. Даже если Хайяте и предпочтет не устраивать сцен, это еще не значит, что сам Генма рискнет приставать к человеку, в чьей семье, за порогом этой самой двери, одни АНБУ.  
Поэтому Генма сделал очень серьезное лицо и серьезным же тоном напомнил, что у них осталось одно нерешенное дело.  
\- Какое? – прошипел Хайяте, отцепляя пальцы Генмы от себя.  
\- Ты еще должен ответить за свое преступление.   
Эти слова заставили Хайяте замереть. Генма очень не хотел прибегать к такому жесткому методу, но ему надоело бегать за этим мальчишкой. Обычно, знаете, бегали за ним самим.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, о чем я?  
\- Да.   
Ах, глазки долу! Генма положил руку на плечо Хайяте и склонился к его уху.   
\- Я подумал, что ты был прав, Гекко Хайяте. Ты совершил преступление и должен понести наказание.  
\- Ты... возобновишь дело?  
Генма рассмеялся и выпустил Хайяте.   
\- Зачем? – осведомился он, полуприкрыв глаза. – Чтобы тебя посадили в тюрьму, и ты мог спокойно предаваться угрызениям совести? Нет уж, не выйдет, дружок!  
\- Тогда... что? – Хайяте хмурился.  
\- Я хочу мести, – выдохнул Генма. – Я хочу равноценной мести. Я имею право на нее? Как ты думаешь?  
\- Да, – прошептал Хайяте, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз.  
\- Ты помнишь, где я живу.  
\- Да...  
\- Приходи сегодня в девять вечера, – и Генма ушел прочь.  
Ему не нужно было ждать ответа, он не сомневался в нем. Зато ему нужно было поторопиться домой и проследить, чтобы все было в порядке. А затем как-то убить время до вечера.  
И почему он не сказал Хайяте: «Пойдем со мной, сейчас же!» Почему он оказался в этой маленькой комнате, которую знал, как свои пять пальцев. В комнате с голым полом и дурацкими картинами на стене. С большой кроватью, на которой он сейчас сидел, упираясь спиной в стену и обнимая колени. В комнате, где на единственном стуле у стола сидел, ссутулившись, бывший любовник Генмы.  
Какаши был без маски и каждые несколько минут пил воду из стакана. На столе, кстати, стоял, полупустой графин с водой.   
\- Так вот куда ты пропал вчера, – прокомментировал Генма, кивая на графин.  
Какаши поморщился.  
\- Мне до сих пор кажется, что у меня внутри все горит, – пожаловался он.   
\- Бедняжка, – пожалел Генма, наблюдая, как его друг допивает до дна. – Лопнешь же.   
\- Оно и к лучшему, – буркнул Какаши.  
Стакан со стуком опустился на стол. Какаши молчал, уставившись себе под ноги. Генма тоже молчал. Он достаточно хорошо знал этого человека, чтобы спрашивать что-то.   
\- Сегодня я встречаюсь с Хайяте, – брякнул вдруг Генма.  
\- Он согласился.  
\- Вроде того.  
\- Потом не прибегай ко мне плакаться, что он шарахается от тебя.  
\- Это еще кто прибегал ко мне! – напомнил Генма, вскидывая голову.   
Какаши пожал плечами, все так же глядя в пол:  
\- Ты похож на лошадь, когда делаешь так, – сказал он некстати. – Особенно, если фыркаешь.   
Генма фыркнул только для того, чтобы увидеть, как бледные губы Какаши складываются в улыбку. Эти двое много знали друг о друге.  
\- Женщина Гая расспрашивала меня об Ируке. Я предпочел бы допрос у Ибики.  
\- Мы попали, да? – слабо улыбнулся Генма.  
\- Лучше бы мы остались вместе, – подтвердил Какаши.  
Он полез в карман жилета, висящего на спинке стула, и вытащил связку ключей. Генма приподнял бровь, узнав запасной комплект, который он отдал Какаши чуть ли не после первой же ночи. Какаши усмехнулся и бросил их Генме. Генма поймал их, задумчиво взвесил в руке и молча спрятал.   
Никто из них не шевельнулся, не встал, не шагнул к другому. Они и в самом деле слишком хорошо понимали друг друга.  
И все же встреча с Какаши помогла пережить этот день. И ровно без пяти девять Генма подходил к трехэтажному желто-зеленому дому, в котором жил. Без одной минуты девять преодолел последнюю ступеньку и очень неторопливо подошел к двери своей квартиры. Хайяте угрюмо смотрел на него. Генма вздохнул и шагнул мимо, открыв дверь.   
\- Вот здесь я и живу, – сказал он, повторяя слова, сказанные им в ту ночь.  
Включил свет, разулся и прошел в спальню.   
\- Захлопни дверь, она сама закроется.   
Услышал щелчок замка, но не стал оборачиваться. Спальня была просторной, но большую ее часть занимала кровать. Зачем ему такая кровать, если он никого не приводил сюда? Кроме Какаши... и Хайяте.  
Кровать и шкаф с зеркальной стенкой – да, Генма любил свою внешность и не видел в этом никакой слабости. Кресло с низкой спинкой рядом с кроватью – вот и вся мебель. И чертов кактус на подоконнике, который он купил сам после одной очень удачной миссии в Пески.   
Генма сдернул покрывало с кровати, и, скомкав, швырнул на кресло. Расстегнул жилет, кинул сверху. Туда же отправилась водолазка. Штаны оказались на полу. Бандана улетела куда-то на спинку кресла.   
Генма обернулся. Хайяте стоял на пороге спальни, полностью одетый, и, похоже, был в ужасе.   
\- Тебе помочь? – Генма провел рукой по своей груди, животу...   
Заметил косой взгляд Хайяте и усмехнулся: он не надевал сегодня белье.   
\- Н-нет, спасибо.  
Генма улыбнулся. То, что могло бы саркастически прозвучать у любого другого человека, в устах Хайяте было просто вежливостью. И это... возбуждало. Дрожь пробежала по спине, Генма подошел к Хайяте, очень-очень медленно и неловко расстегивающему свой жилет. Его бандана была скособоченной... Генма коснулся эмблемы листа надо лбом Хайяте, провел пальцем вертикально, дошел до края, подцепил и стянул бандану. Бросил, не глядя, за спину и услышал тихий лязг, когда она упала на его собственную. Опустил руки на плечи Хайяте, потянул вниз уже расстегнутый жилет, позволяя ему упасть со стуком. Что там распихал по карманам этот Хайяте...   
\- Я собираюсь сделать с тобой то же, что ты сделал со мной, – проводя руками по плечам, ниже к локтю и запястьям, легко сжимая их и поднимая над головой Хайяте. – И ты обязан позволить мне.  
Хайяте опустил глаза.  
Генма легко поцеловал его закрытые веки, опуская руки вниз, выцарапывая подол рубашки Хайяте из брюк.  
\- Это лишнее, – рубашку в общую кучу на кресло. – Это тоже.   
Его руки легли на пояс, расстегнули его, погладили спину, чуть заползая под брюки. Совсем неглубоко, но этого было уже более чем достаточно для Генмы. Он склонил голову на плечо Хайяте, потерся носом и вдохнул запах его кожи. Насколько лучше делать это, когда ты трезв!  
\- Хайяте, – шепнул он. – Разденься.  
Пришлось отступить на шаг, чтобы дать Хайяте возможность выполнить приказ. С тем же успехом можно сделать еще два шага назад и сесть на кровать. Нет, лучше лечь на кровать и погладить место рядом с собой. Хайяте покорно разделся и протянул руку к выключателю.  
\- Нет, оставь свет, – повелел Генма.  
Хайяте молча преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и сперва сел, а потом и вытянулся рядом. Лежа, голышом, с разметавшимися волосами он выглядел еще лучше.  
\- Приятного мне аппетита, – пробормотал Генма, переворачиваясь на живот, оказываясь на Хайяте.  
Этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы вспыхнуть от желания. Чтобы чуть потянуться вверх и приникнуть к сжатым губам. «О, дружок, что ж так холодно? Я позволял себя целовать, помнишь?»  
Видимо, Хайяте помнил. Он приоткрыл губы, он ахнул, когда Генма воспользовался возможностью, он сказал «ммм» и поднял руки...  
\- Нет, – Генма оторвался от своего увлекательного занятия и схватил чужие тонкие запястья. – Это – сюда, и постарайся не сдвигать их с места.  
Хайяте, с заведенными вверх руками выглядел просто съедобно. «Сногшибателен. Милый мрачный крольчонок».  
Генма чуть усилил хватку на запястьях Хайяте и тут же ослабил. Ни мгновенья боли не должно быть между ними этой ночью.  
Опираясь на локти, он нависал над «своей жертвой», любуясь бледным лицом, даже если Хайяте отвернулся в сторону; любуясь большими черными глазами, даже если они упрямо не глядели на него; сжатыми губами...  
\- Красивый... – выдохнул Генма с восхищением.  
Губы Хайяте дрогнули в улыбке.  
\- Глупости.  
\- Очень, – Генма опустил голову, почти касаясь губами лица Хайяте. – Очень.  
Выцеловать щеку до уха, лизнуть мочку, осторожно втянуть ее в рот, чуть прикусить, можно даже куснуть – легко-легко. Услышать вздох, почувствовать, как расслабилось тело под ним.  
«Горло. Я помню, помню, Хайяте, я не буду задерживаться здесь. Ключицы, грудь – все это очень прекрасно, все получит толику внимания, но надо спешить ниже. Вот и он, живот, и если я правильно помню...»  
Хайяте охнул и дернулся. Генма улыбнулся, продолжая целовать и вылизывать подрагивающую под его губами кожу.   
«Гораздо лучше. Определенно, тебе нравится. Учитывая то, что поднимается и наливается тяжестью чуть ниже – очень нравится».  
\- Хватит! – шепот сверху.  
\- Конечно-конечно, – легко согласился Генма и сполз чуть ниже. – Как прикажет мой принц.  
\- Генма!  
Генма не стал отвечать. Его губам найдется более достойное применение, чем раздражать любовника. Любовнику следует угождать...  
\- Ах! Генма?  
Оказывается, можно вопросительно охнуть, и в ужасе – поощрять к дальнейшему. И вцепиться в волосы, желая отодрать от себя, только чтобы прижать ближе!  
Но – руки? Генма поднял голову, не обращая внимания на руки, понукавшие его вернуться к прерванному делу.  
\- Хайяте. Где должны быть твои руки?  
Хайяте приподнял голову и открыл глаза. Генма улыбнулся этим расширившимся глазам и лизнул кончик члена Хайяте. Его любовник почти всхлипнул и уронил голову на подушку.  
\- Руки, – напомнил Генма.   
Невразумительно «ммм» сверху и пальцы, сжавшиеся на его волосах, отцепились. Генма проследил, как Хайяте завел руки за голову, прежде чем вернуться к прерванному делу. Жаль, конечно, он любил чувствовать руки партнера в своих волосах, направляющие его, перебирающие пряди, вздрагивающие... Что ж. Хайяте необходимо преподать пару уроков, и не иметь возможности коснуться своего любовника – достаточно тяжелое наказание.  
Пожалуй, пора приступить ко второму уроку. Наиважнейшему! Генма опустил руку с кровати, нащупывая чашечку, которую он поставил утром. По его расчетам, она должна была быть где-то здесь... ах, вот. Пальцы нащупали край чашечки и, наконец, погрузились в ее содержимое, жидкое и, самое главное, скользкое. Замечательно. Он шевельнулся, приподнимаясь, стараясь втиснуть колено между ногами Хайяте. Его любовник только охнул и раздвинул ноги, позволяя Генме поместиться между ними. Хороший мальчик, заслуживает поощрения. Генма чуть царапнул зубами нежную кожу. Хайяте только вздрогнул. Впервые у Генмы был такой тихий любовник.   
Скользкими пальцами погладить бедро, приподнимая, понукая согнуть ноги в коленях – не останавливая при этом неторопливые движения головой вверх-вниз. Хайяте прошептал что-то неслышно, может быть «быстрее», но намек понял и чуть шевельнулся, сгибая колени, открывая доступ. Вот и хорошо. Генма закинул одну ногу на свое плечо. Настала пора объяснить Хайяте все прелести «подготовки» и «смазки». На пальцах.   
Один.  
Хайяте ахнул чуть слышно и прошептал:  
\- Я не делал этого.  
Генма приподнял голову и фыркнул:  
\- Именно этого ты и не сделал.  
Хайяте больше ничего не сказал. Генма потянулся наверх (сгибая попутно ногу Хайяте) и спрятал лицо в волосах своего любовника. Сейчас главное терпение. Но, боже мой, там так гладко, и теперь скользко, и один палец всегда входит очень легко, и почему это все еще палец?  
Два.  
Хайяте вздрогнул, но не проронил ни словечка, только дыхание его стало размеренно медленным и глубоким, словно он пытался успокоиться. Это не должно быть больно, но может показаться диким и неправильным. Генма повернул голову и поцеловал Хайяте в шею, не выдержал и присосался к нежной коже чуть ниже уха. Тихий вздох был ему ответом.  
Три?  
Хайяте прошипел сквозь зубы и зажмурился. Пальцы тут же замерли. Генма продолжал целовать шею и шептать имя Хайяте задыхающимся голосом, и бормотал «пожалуйста» и «это же не больно». Он услышал, как Хайяте глубоко вдохнул; он почувствовал, как Хайяте заставил себя расслабиться.   
Чуть внутрь, чуть обратно, раздвинуть пальцы, повторить, еще раз; достаточно?  
Достаточно?  
Он вытащил пальцы и снова опустил руку под кровать. Да где же... черт! А, вот, дальше. На этот раз – на себя! Ох, нет, терпеть дольше невозможно. Да и не надо.  
Генма навис над своим любовником, пожирая его глазами. Опустился чуть ниже, опираясь на один локоть.  
\- Обними меня ногами, – сказал он просто для того, чтобы увидеть реакцию.   
Хайяте прикусил губы и, по-прежнему не открывая глаза и не повернув лица, сжал кулаки. Но руки остались над головой. А ноги поднялись вверх и обняли Генму за талию.  
\- Умница, – тихо сказал Генма и поцеловал любимого в нос.  
Погладил себя пару раз напоследок и, направляя рукой, начал вдавливать себя в тело Хайяте.   
Чуть-чуть. Еще. Помедленней. Осторожней. Не сводя глаз с лица Хайяте. Чуть скривился? – поцеловать. Глубже. Язык скользит внутрь, раскрывая губы, отвлекая, и Хайяте и самого Генму от неизъяснимо тесного, жаркого, скользкого. Не больно? Не больно. До конца. И Хайяте снова отвернул голову, разрывая поцелуй, вздрагивая, судорожно вздыхая.  
Назад, чуть-чуть назад, еще немного, а потом обратно – Хайяте разевает рот как маленькая черная рыбка. Чуть быстрее.  
Темп был задан. Хайяте чуть выгибался навстречу, часто дышал, иногда чуть слышно постанывал...   
Все, что Генма знал и умел, все, чему научился когда-то, все было ради этой ночи: показать, доказать, убедить... умолять остаться. Эта ночь должна была запомниться Хайяте на всю жизнь. Запомниться так, чтобы он никогда не захотел никого другого.   
Потому что Генма никогда не испытывал ничего подобного сам.   
  
  
* * *  
  
Хайяте лежал, все еще запрокинув руки, когда Генма вышел из душа, но повернул голову к нему.  
\- Генма, – прошептал он.  
Генма улыбнулся, присаживаясь на постель, стянул одеяло и шлепнул горячее влажное полотенце на живот своего любовника.  
\- Для тех, кому лень вставать, – он выразительно приподнял брови.  
\- Мне не лень, – вспыхнул Хайяте и попытался сесть.  
\- Лежи, – Генма погладил его по груди. – Я сам.  
Быстро обтер Хайяте и выбросил полотенце на пол, после чего забрался под одеяло. Хайяте беспрекословно позволил устроиться на своем плече и обнять за талию.  
\- Генма, – неуверенно начал он.  
\- Как хорошо... – промурлыкал Генма.  
\- Я... то, что я сделал...  
\- Хайяте! – Генма чуть повернул голову и поцеловал плечо перед своим носом. – У тебя есть шанс сделать еще раз. Правильно.  
\- Ты позволишь? – вырвалось у Хайяте.  
\- Конечно, – ухмыльнулся Генма. – Утром?


	18. Какаши

_\- Прощай свобода? – поинтересовался Ибики.  
\- Да кому нужна эта свобода! – бросил Какаши._

\- В последнее время тебя часто можно застать здесь.  
Какаши поднял голову. У его столика стоял Морино Ибики и задумчиво глядел сверху вниз.  
\- Отмечаешь последние деньки свободы?  
Какаши содрогнулся: приближался день очередного выпуска в Академии, а значит, очередная тройка кандидатов в генины по его душу. Но в этот раз ему не отвертеться. Даже если тройка этого года тоже провалит испытание, нельзя забывать, что Учиха Саске заканчивает Академию в этом году. Последний Учиха, оставшийся в Конохе. Хочет того Какаши или нет, но он был единственным, кто мог помочь Саске овладеть Шаринганом (как будто тому нужна помощь!). А еще есть Узумаки Наруто, мальчик с Кьюби внутри. Какаши был уверен, что Сандайме отдаст этого ребенка в его команду, если, конечно, мальчишка сумеет закончить Академию. А третьим камнем на его шею, несомненно, будет наследница клана Хьюга, и не дай бог Какаши провалит ее на тесте! Хьюга его со света сживут! Вот уж, действительно, последние деньки свободы! Есть от чего взвыть!  
Он вздохнул и указал Ибики на стул напротив. В конце концов, в такое время в «Трубке» всегда много народу и мало свободных мест. Но далеко не каждый-всякий подойдет к Копирующему ниндзя. Ибики, впрочем, Шаринганом не запугаешь; вот, кивнул только в ответ и сел на предложенное место.  
Подскочил официант. Ибики, не глядя в меню, тоном завсегдатая заказал какой-то коктейль. Какаши не расслышал, какой именно, но, с другой стороны, он уже давно сидел тут.  
\- Это правда, что ты расстался с Генмой?  
Да Ибики понятия не имеет, что такое застольная беседа. Неудобных тем для него, по-видимому, тоже не существует.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Ибики хмыкнул и умолк. Какаши глядел на свой стаканчик. Он не держал зла на Генму и желал ему счастья с любимым человеком, но это не значило, что он не чувствовал себя одиноким. С Генмой так легко было привыкнуть к присутствию другого человека в своей постели, доме, в своей жизни.  
Об Ируке Какаши даже не желал думать. У Ируки тоже есть любимый человек, которому он предпочитает быть верным, и никакие Копирующие ниндзя ему не нужны. Ирука – несбыточно – бесполезно.  
Да что это все так упорно ищут счастья в серьезных отношениях? Даже его Мэй, легкомысленная красавица Мэй, никогда не отказывающая в ласке одинокому джонину! Она не отказала и прошлой ночью, но утром, прощаясь, сообщила, что скоро выходит замуж, и попросила не приходить больше.  
\- Ибики, – сказал Какаши своему стакану. – Не хочешь потрахаться со мной?  
\- Ты – пьян, – рассудительно ответил Ибики и кивнул официанту, принесшему заказ.  
\- Да, – вздохнул Какаши, опуская голову на стол и закрывая глаза.  
\- Но я не сказал, что отказываюсь.


End file.
